A Haunted Past
by midnightxsunshine
Summary: Harry stumbles upon a girl whilst doing a detention with Snape. She draws confusion into even Dumbledore's eyes because she was thought to have disapeared 20 years ago. The problem is she is still 16 but her friends are now 36.
1. Chapter 1

**A Surprise Visitor.**

_Confusion._

Harry knocked on the door to Snape's office feeling somewhat gloomy. Only a month into his fifth year and already Snape had managed to find something to give Harry a detention for. He heard footsteps coming up to the door, ever so slowly, shuffling over. Snape seemed to be taking his time in opening the door.

It opened and Snape's familiar sneering smile greeted him. "Well get in Potter I don't have all day."

Harry frowned, gritting his teeth he came in and sat across from the desk.

"News is this isn't your first detention this year," Snape said carefully.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No it isn't. And you know I didn't deserve the ones with Umbridge. So what's the detention?"

"Do I? I happen to agree, you should learn to, ah, control that temperament of yours Potter."

Snape was pacing around the office now, gingerly looking through the bottles that were eerily lining the back wall. Floating things that Harry couldn't even recognize in bright green and red liquids lined the walls of his office.

"I have been trying to think of what I need you to do, but I haven't yet thought of anything appropriate…" Snape said slowly. He seemed to be trying to draw it out for as long as possible. "Perhaps… ah yes. You can clean out my cupboard."

Harry sighed loudly. If he knew Snape, then this cupboard would be hideously filthy and full of disgusting things.

Snape led him over to the other side of the room and opened a large wooden door. Sure enough it was stuffed full of dusty old objects, rotting things, spider webs and something moldy. The smell almost made Harry gag.

"Ah yes. It needs a tidy. Don't you agree? I'll be in the classroom if you need me."

Snape wandered our, smirking widely and left Harry beside the cupboard, however he turned around almost a moment later.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Your wand please?"

Harry handed over his wand reluctantly and took the cloth and bucket Snape had given him. Slowly he began pulling out a few dusty old, things, he didn't even know what they were to be honest. He thought they kind of looked like torture devices.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Harry muttered to himself. He found to the side of him a very old looking cupboard.

Yes, a cupboard inside a cupboard.

It had ancient writing and swirls of blue and yellow painted around it. Harry wiped some dust off the top, trying to read the writing, but it was in no language he even recognized. Latin perhaps? He reached forward to try and pull it open but there were a few things in the way. Getting onto his hands and knees he pulled a few things out, which resulted in him getting a nose full of dust.

Coughing he reached again to open the cupboard, it came with a deafening screech, so loud Harry actually closed his eyes with fright.

But after a few moment of nothing happening, Harry opened his eyes. The cupboard was empty. Oddly clean, even, completely dust free.

"Well that's part of the job done then. This bits clean," he said to himself smiling and then felt oddly crazy to be here talking to himself.

But that was before the cupboard spoke back.

"Who is that? I'm kind of stuck here."

Harry leapt backwards and only just managed to refrain from yelling out. He took a deep breath and then peered back into the cupboard. It was empty.

"What?" he hissed back. His first thought was that Snape was playing a practical joke on him.

"I'm stuck. Can you just pull me out? Take my hand."

Harry glanced back into the empty cupboard, feeling strangely curious, and extremely stupid he put his hand into the dark cupboard. When it touched something warm he bit his tongue so as not to scream. That was definitely a hand. A _human_ hand. Or he hoped so anyway.

His fingers grasped around it and he yanked it outwards, falling back onto the ground. Beside him fell a girl. Yes a girl, with messy blonde hair and wearing a Gryffindor uniform. She fell forward and then got up, wiping dust from her uniform. Harry gaped at her blankly.

"I… uh…"

The girl looked at him finally, her eyes widened slightly. "James? What are you doing in here?"

Hary opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before answering. "I uh. You were in that cupboard!"

"Oh was I? I think I was cleaning it out."

"You think?"

The girl made a face. "I can't remember. Where's the professor?"

Harry went out to the classroom and Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "What now Potter?"

Harry grinned feeling shocked, but also feeling adrenaline pulsing through him. "There's a girl in your office…"

Snape rolled his eyes, but followed nonetheless. He pushed past Harry to find the girl sitting innocently on the chair across from the desk. Harry expected Snape to be a little surprised, yes, but it was nothing like how Snape reacted.

His eyes widened and for the first time Harry had ever seen him, he looked unnerved. His mouth was open and he was frozen beside the doorway. Harry couldn't help but stare at him, and the girl walked over.

Snape looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Who are you?" the girl asked Snape politely.

Snape didn't answer. He seemed to have lost his voice. "I'm… you… can't.."

The girl glanced at Harry who shrugged.

"Um… okay? I'm here for my detention. Is Slughorn around?" she said, still completely oblivious anything odd was happening.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Detention? But you never made it to detention…?" Snape said.

Harry thought that Snape was beginning to make less sense than the girl was.

"I didn't?" she looked around the classroom mockingly.

Snape grabbed Harry by the shoulder. "Get Dumbledore," he said sternly.

"Wha…?"

"Dumbledore. Get him here now!"

Harry nodded, quickly running out of the classroom feeling completely and utterly confused. He found Dumbledore speaking to Professor McGonagall and he followed him almost at once.

"She came from the cupboard," Harry tried to explain. "She said something about Slugtrumpet, or something. She thinks I'm James."

Dumbledore nodded, though clearly Harry's gibberish at made no sense to him at all.

When they entered the office, Snape was pacing about and the girl looked grumpy. She had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot impatiently. She looked up as they entered.

"There you are James! Tell him I'm not a time traveler. Tell him I go to school here. I'm a 6th year. Like you! Tell him, he won't believe me."

She was flinging her arms about now and Snape was rubbing his face. Dumbledore had paused to survey the whole situation and Harry wasn't sure what to do.

"Um… I'm not…" he began slowly.

She raised her eyebrows at him but before Harry could say anything Dumbledore spoke.

"If everyone would please take a deep breath, and take a seat."

He conjured seats from no-where and Snape, Harry and the girl all sat in a row facing Dumbledore. The girl poked her tongue out at Snape. "See, Dumbledore knows I'm a student here."

Dumbledore took a deep breath, and he lowered his glasses.

"Charlotte."

"Yes?" the girl looked impatiently back at him. "Who is this man?"

"We will get to that," Dumbledore said slowly. "Firstly. How did you, er, arrive, in this classroom."

Charlotte glanced at Harry and then back at Dumbledore as if he was crazy. "Well… I walked. I left the Gryffindor common room, I said good bye to Sirius and James, and then I walked here."

Harry's stomach clenched painfully. This girl knew his father? Sirius? She's from the past? But she doesn't know where she is?

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "You didn't run into anyone, anything? Open any cupboards?"

"No," she answered. "I just walked through the door and I was here."

Harry frowned. She now seemed to have no recollection of the cupboard at all.

"Did you touch anything when you got here? A necklace, a time turner?" Dumbledore asked.

She went slightly red in the face. "No! Why do you keep saying that? I'm not from the past! I'm from now! Don't you remember me Professor? I was sorted, into Gryffindor remember? James, why won't you back me up? They think I'm crazy!!" Her voice was boarding on hysteric and Harry could understand why. Dumbledore seemed to be sensing he needed to do something, and fast.

"Charlotte. Please remain calm. I have not forgotten you, I know perfectly well who you are. Charlotte Jenkins. Sorted into Gryffindor house in 1971," Dumbledore said. "What you need to understand is that you are presently in the year 1995."

Charlotte's face paled, again she glanced at Harry.

"What? How… How did we get here? James, do you kno…" but she was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"This is going to be difficult to understand Charlotte but that is not James. His name is Harry."

Charlotte turned once more, this time her eyes were wide and traveled up towards his eyes and his scar. The main differences between him and his father. She looked mildly scared.

"I.. I want to go back. Can you send me back?" she said quickly.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Charlotte, here is the thing. I believe somehow you stepped into the Gelidus Cupboard," Dumbledore said slowly.

"The what?"

"It's a cupboard that, er as it would be, freezes people in a moment of time. I should have known, I only blame myself, but yes."

Dumbledore seemed to be under the impression that this was explaining everything.

"So how do I get back then?" she asked.

Dumbledore wrung his hands. "Charlotte, there is no back. You haven't travelled here. You are here. Let me see if I can explain, when you went into the cupboard, you were frozen but everyone else lived on. We thought you had died! The whole school did, as I said I should have suspected, but I didn't realize the cupboard was not destroyed when I had ordered it to be."

Charlotte bit her lip. "Can I, can't I? I'll just time turn back. I'll just go to after I disappeared, we can pretend nothing happened."

"I can't let you do that," Dumbledore said.

She stood up; her chair was pushed back so quickly that it fell over behind her. "Why the hell not? You are going to keep me here? In the future? Why can't I go back?"

"You will change the future. We can't let you do that. Awful things have happened to wizards who meddle with time."

"This is AWFUL! I'm in the future! What about my life? What about my friends?!" she shouted. As she said friends it seemed to bring her back into the room.

"Who are you?" she said quietly to Harry.

Harry gulped. "I'm Harry Potter…"

She sighed. "Of course. James' son. You look just like him. But if I'm stuck here… James will be… old.. and I'm his son's age? What about the others. Dumbledore. Sirius.. I mean…"

Dumbledore didn't answer. He seemed to be unable to look at her.

"Will he be that old too? …I don't want to be here," Charlotte said.

Snape looked unable to contain himself. "Yes he is old. If you mean old to be my age then yes."

Charlotte looked at him, her eyes had become teary now and she screwed up her nose as if his age being old was precisely what she had meant.

"What?"

"I'm Severus Snape," he said.

She froze for a moment. "As in…"

"Yes."

"Who was in my year."

"Yes."

"In Slytherin."

"Yes."

"Snivellus?"

Snape gritted his teeth and Harry couldn't help but snigger here, despite feeling overwhelmed. If she was upset now, how would she react when she heard about everything else. His eyes flicked across to Dumbledore who sent him a warning look.

"Now Severus, we can't tell her too much. She will get overwhelmed. I think you are already aren't you? I can take you to the hospital wing…"

"No," She pushed his arm away. "I'm not overwhelmed. If I'm stuck here then I want to know everything don't I. Who's your mother Harry? Can I speak with your father, Sirius… or Remus even. I need to talk to them. They will want to know I'm alive won't they?!"

"They will, in good time though. Please take a deep breath…" Dumbledore was again interrupted.

"Harry please? Who did James marry? Are they happy, does he still play quidditch? Has he mentioned me? Sirius, has he mentioned me, wait, did he marry?! He wouldn't marry would he, god, please don't tell me…"

"My mother's name was Lily," Harry said.

"Lily. As in Lily _Evans_? You're kidding."

Charlotte began breathing very heavily; in fact she had started breathing unnaturally fast.

"Severus, she's hyperventilating. Please sedate her!"

Severus fed her a bit of potion and her eyes flickered shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost of the Past.**

_Remembering._

Harry had been told by Dumbledore that she would be in a very delicate mindset at the moment and so to give her the least amount of information possible before she had adjusted properly. Personally, Harry didn't see how she would ever adjust. From what he had gathered she had been a school friend of his fathers and in her 6th year had simply disappeared. It was crazy that no-one had ever mentioned it before, and he felt mildly as if he was in a dream. If he felt like this then he could barely comprehend how she must be feeling.

He sat at the edge of her bed, she was fast asleep now and looked much more peaceful. Snape also stood there too, though reluctantly. Dumbledore had ordered him to keep an eye on her and he looked rather unhappy about the whole arrangement.

"Did you know her?" Harry asked.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "No."

"You seemed to."

"Well I didn't."

Harry frowned. "She knew you," he persisted. "She knew my father and you knew him, You must have known her."

Snape's face twitched but he didn't reply to this. They both fell silent as Charlotte rolled over. Her eyes fluttered and she opened her eyes. She saw the two of them and seemed to re think her position to wake up and she closed her eyes tightly.

"No you aren't dreaming," Snape said, in a very uncaring and impatient way.

Charlotte opened her eyes. "You know Snivellus, I think I preferred you when you were younger."

He snarled. "You know, Charlotte, I think I preferred it once you had disappeared."

Her cheeks flushed at this but she didn't say anything. Harry's fists were clenched. Snape was not exactly following the rules Dumbledore had left. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"This is so strange," she whispered, looking around. Her eyes filled with tears again. "I kind of liked my old life."

Harry had absolutely no idea what he could possibly say that would be of any use to her without giving her unnecessary information but he also was curious. No-one had ever mentioned her before.

"Did you know my father?" he asked gently.

Charlotte stared at him. "Yeah. James is… was… he and I were friends. I used to be friends with a girl called Mary but um we fell out so I hung around with James, Remus, Peter and Sirius… Is James still friends with them?"

Harry winced. He shouldn't have said anything. Here come the questions. "Er. Sort of."

"You were a charming wee bunch, weren't you," Snape commented sarcastically.

"Ah Snivelly. Seems you haven' got any less bitter at all," she said to him.

He looked angry and Harry was worried he'd tell her James was dead or something. The shock would probably kill her.

"Too bad you were frozen in time. You and Black would have been such a lovely couple," Sarcasm dripped of his tongue and her face melted as he said this.

Harry froze where he was. She and Sirius had been a couple? As in, they were going out?

She opened her mouth to say something but then shut it and she looked at the ceiling, obviously trying to stop the flow of tears that was welling at the corners of her eyes.

"I bet you couldn't be happier Snape. Too bad Lily got married to James and had Harry…." She said quietly.

Harry looked at Snape, his nostrils were flared and he looked possibly like he might kill something.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked immediately.

Charlotte glanced at Snape and then paused, she shrugged. "He er… Didn't like James. Now he has to deal with him and his son…."

"Oh," Harry answered, but couldn't help but feel there was meant to be something more in her sentence.

All of a sudden Charlotte had pushed herself out of bed and was putting her shoes on. Snape stood up, probably with the intention of stopping her but he found himself awkwardly standing in front of her, unable to do anything.

"What are you doing?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I'm leaving."

"You can't, you have to stay here. Don't you want to finish school?" Snape asked her.

She stood up. "I don't care in the least about finishing school that I started 25 years ago. I want to see my friends."

Ah. Here we are. The snag.

Luckily Dumbledore had rushed in, he came over immediately.

"Ah Charlotte, you are up."

"Yes I am," she said.

"Well I think it is time we arranged who you are to stay with and where. I know you must be feeling curious about all the people you care about but believe me, things will become clear."

Charlotte shrugged. "Fine. I want to stay with Sirius."  
Dumbledore looked uneasy. "With Sirius Black?"

"Yes. Him. He's my… friend and he'll look after me," she said.

"He was your friend," Snape corrected. "He hasn't seen you in 20 years, don't you think he'll be a tad shocked?"

"He will… but everything will sort itself out," Charlotte persisted. "I'm not going to stay somewhere else and bloody well twiddle my thumbs okay? I'm going to see him, and everyone else and sort it out."

"He is 36 years old Charlotte," Dumbledore said quietly. "You do realize this?"

Charlotte looked miserable but she nodded. "Yeah. I know."

The three looked at her, waiting for her to change her mind, to shout, to cry, anything but she didn't budge. Harry briefly thought that she was one stubborn person, but the thought was chased away by his sympathy for her. She had lost everything, and she just wanted a bit of it back.

"Okay then Charlotte if this is how it is going to be there are a few things you need to know. Sirius is currently staying with Remus Lupin. Their whereabouts is hidden…"

"…What? Why?"

"This is important."

"Okay, okay. I understand," she said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Okay I will send you there, Snape will accompany you incase they react badly, thinking you are a spy or something."

Charlotte smiled ever so slightly. "Okay."

"He will inform them not to tell you too much information. Eventually though I'm sure everything will slip out."

"Okay?"

"You will not attempt to go back in time."

"Fine."

Dumbledore then turned to Snape. "Severus, You will have to take this unregistered port key I'm setting up. Umbridge cannot find out." He lowered his voice. "Can you stay for long enough to explain this all."

"I'm sure it will bring me great joy," he answered sarcastically.

Dumbledore smiled. "Fine then. For now Charlotte this is goodbye. I'm urging you to be careful, this isn't going to be a smooth ride."

Charlotte nodded. "I will."

Snape and Charlotte arrived at 12 Grimmauld place with a soft thud. Snape immediately moved away from Charlotte as if she were a bad smell and Charlotte took a deep breath.

_This isn't going to be a smooth ride._

She knew that. Of course she did.

_Do you? Can you honestly tell yourself you don't half expect your 16 year old boyfriend to come walking in?_

Snape walked forward a couple of steps, pulling out the paper with the name of the house on it. Charlotte read it and slowly but surely the house appeared in front of them. He knocked.

"Who is it?"

Evidently Dumbledore decided surprise was the best way for them to arrive. Charlotte could feel some recognition in that slightly husky voice, but she was sure that it wasn't Sirius who had spoken.

"It's Severus, and well. You need to see this Remus."

Remus. Remus bloody Lupin. He was always the sensible marauder, the one who had the decency to treat people as human beings. Something Sirius and James could sometimes forget.

The door opened and they were let inside. Remus was checking the curtains were shut on a portrait and he didn't notice the visitors.

"Well what did you want, that was so important Severus?" Remus asked, still not looking at them.

Charlotte looked at him. He was older, definitely. Hair was graying and he was taller, broader at the shoulder than he had been at 16.

Finally he turned around, the act seemed to take him and age and once he had turned he blinked and then quickly drew his gaze from Charlotte to Snape.

"What is this?"

Charlotte folded her arms. "What do you mean _what_? I'm not a _what. _I'm your friend I hope you remember."

Remus shook his head. "Charlie? You shouldn't time travel it's dangerous, I mean. Charlie? Is it really you?"

Charlotte took a deep breath. "Snivellus will want to talk to you about this all, but Remus it's me. I d-didn't disappear. I just skipped out a few- twenty years of my life."

Snape looked mildly ill but he didn't say anything.

"You what?"

Remus' hands shook as he raised one up to her shoulder and then let it fall limply at his side.

"How old are you?"

"16 Remus I told you. When I disappeared I was frozen in time. I arrived here a few moments ago but it felt like I had just left the Gryffindor common room. I can't get back because the past is gone and now I'm stuck here at 16 when all of you grew up!" her voice heightened and Remus looked understandably shocked.

He looked to Snape for confirmation and Snape nodded. "It's the truth."

Remus groaned. "Oh Charlie. You don't know how much we missed you. Sirius and James refused to believe you were dead, and I didn't like it, but you just vanished. Even Dumbledore didn't have a clue. But you are here, _now?_"

"Don't give her too much information Remus. Dumbledore's orders, it's for her own goo…"

"Oh shut up Snivellus. Don't treat me like I'm younger than you," Charlotte interrupted.

Snape rolled his eyes. "You are younger than me."

"I was born in the same year as you."

Remus put his hands up to silence them. "Sirius was devastated," he said quietly.

Charlotte just shrugged and tried not to cry. Nothing could be the same ever again from now on.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay," Remus said.

Charlotte laughed slightly despite herself. "Oh humour me Remus. How is anything going to be okay?"

Remus winced. "Well, you're alive. It's more than we thought…"

There were muffled footsteps upstairs and Charlotte's heartbeat increased at least seven times the usual. Snape smirked. "Here we go," he said.

The footsteps grew louder. "Moony who the hell are you yabbering to? I thought you were going to help me sort out this room."

Remus gulped. "Uh Sirius, this is kind of important…"

Sirius stomped downstairs, and feeling her stomach clench Charlotte quickly hid behind Snape, she didn't look at Sirius. She didn't want to see him. Sirius' eyes went to Snape and he frowned.

"What's so important? Why are you here," he added at Snape.

Snape smirked. "You are about to have the shock of your life."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What? Dumbledore decided I can no longer even think about Harry, because that wouldn't really be a surprise after everything else he's stopped me doing."

Charlotte's urges got the better of her. "Why won't Dumbledore let you see Harry?" she asked.

Remus and Snape both froze and Sirius made a face.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Charlotte swiveled around and found herself eye to eye with the 36-year-old Sirius Black. He was thinner, gaunter than she remembered and facial hair now graced his chin and cheeks. His black hair was wild but his eyes, those dazzling grey eyes; she could see him in those at least. For him however it was like seeing a ghost. Those charming blue eyes and her cute little freckled nose he hadn't seen in 20 long years. He immediately realized he had gone completely bonkers.

He turned around. "I'm going to bed. Wake me up when I'm normal."

"So never?" Snape asked.

"Sirius…" Remus began.

Sirius didn't turn around. "I'm seeing things Remus."

Snape and Remus both looked at Charlotte. She was obviously going to have to say something.

"Sirius I know it's crazy but it really is me. It's weird for me to see all of you as well, you've gotten so much older and I, well yesterday I was saying bye to you and James, the 16 years olds that is as I went to do my detention, and suddenly it's 20 years later. I don't know what's happened but it's been awful and I need you."

"You aren't real," Sirius replied, still not looking at her.

Charlotte let a laugh escape her. "What? What? I'm not real? What is wrong with you? I am real. I'm here. I.. tell him Snivellus?"

At the usage of their cruel nickname for Snape Sirius turned around. His eyes travelled across Remus and rested on her.

"But you are still…" Sirius began.

"I'm 16 yes. I was frozen in time."

"Frozen…" Sirius' voice was dreamy. "I can't believe this. I thought you had died. I contemplated suicide."

Charlotte looked alarmed. "What?!"

Remus shoved Sirius.

"I just don't. I can't…" he rambled.

"I know," Charlotte answered. "So you're 36 huh. Um… you look old."

Remus laughed very slightly.

Sirius shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah well, Azkaban does that to a person."

"Azkaban?" Charlotte exclaimed. "Why were you there?"

"Dumbledore said not to…" Snape began.

"Oh go kiss ass somewhere else Snape," Charlotte snapped. "Sirius, why were you there?"

Sirius smirked at Snape. "It's a long story. 20 years really. You've missed a hell of a lot Charlie. It really is you isn't it? I can't remember anyone else apart from James and I speaking to old Snivelly like that."

"The height of cool, you were," Charlotte said. "And you knew it."

Sirius smiled but it dropped quickly from his face. "What are we going to do?"

Snape was heavily uncomfortable here, especially when he heard the emotion is Sirius' voice. He rolled his eyes and clasped his hands together. "Seeing as I don't exactly care what you all do, and you obviously aren't going to listen to my warnings not to give her too much information, then can I go?"

Sirius didn't answer him, he simply stared back at Charlotte looking confused as anything.

Remus turned to Snape and nodded and with that Snape immediately took the portkey and vanished. This left behind an empty sort of silence.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius repeated blankly. He ran a hand through his long and untamed hair, pushing it back off his face.

Remus looked pale. "I think I'll go make us some nice strong tea. Hm?"

Neither Charlotte nor Sirius answered, but once he had left the hall Charlotte let out a small sharp burst of laughter. She looked downwards, miserably. "Since when do you two drink _tea_?"

Sirius smiled slightly but managed to at the same time look as if he might cry. "Since we got old I'm guessing."

Charlotte nodded slowly. "Are you going to tell me anything that's happened? I mean, why are you hiding? Where are James and Peter? Did you… meet someone else? When did you forget about me? Why were you in Azkaban? What happened?"

"That's a lot of questions," Sirius replied slowly but as she looked enraged he held up his hand. "But I'll answer them the best I can, for now," he took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lingering Love.**

_Feelings._

"Voldemort is the cause for most of the commotion that's been going on. We are here, to fight him. I'm in hiding because I was suspected for the… for murder and I escaped from Azkaban. But I was innocent," Sirius said, and quite passionately so.

"Of course you were, you could never murder someone!" Charlotte said earnestly, nodding her head.

There was another pause. "Charlie. I've lived for 20 years wondering what the hell happened to you. Do you know what it's like for me to have you just pop up at the door, but to know that we can't be together even though you have?"

Charlotte's cheeks flushed. She had been thinking precisely that exact thought, but deep down she hoped that somehow it wouldn't be true. Having him voice her fears aloud confirmed them so much the more. She was here, now, but he wasn't. He had changed.

"I'm sorry…" she said blankly, gulping back tears, but they didn't seem to want to be held back and one trickled down the side of her cheek.

"It isn't your fault," he replied, but his pale grey eyes looked pained. He reached out to comfort her but seemed to think better of it and let his hand fall back down to his side. "Why don't we relax and have some tea. Then we can talk some more."

Charlotte nodded miserably and followed Sirius into the dark dining room where Remus had put a teapot and some teacups onto the table. The three of them sat down and Remus poured tea into the three cups.

"I er, made it extra strong," he said with a slight smile. "I thought we might need it."

Charlotte rested her head onto her hand and stared at it. "I think I need a knock over the head. I almost would rather be dead than be stuck in the future," she muttered.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other looking worried.

"You sound exactly like Sirius after you went missing you know," Remus said carefully.

Charlotte just shrugged and made a face as she took a sip of tea. "Everything was so great before. Now it's just ruined..."

Sirius put his tea down and cleared his throat. "You know, things aren't so bad. We are fighting, you know how we always said we would when we left school, against Voldemort. Here in the order we are supporting Harry, James' son who is our main hope against him."

Charlotte blinked. "Why is Harry the only hope?"

Sirius winced. "Oh. Uh it's hard to explain, you wouldn't quite get..."

"Try me," Charlotte said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"He... Voldemort... tried to kill Harry, but for the first time, the killing curse didn't work. It backfired on him and for a long time he was less than human. Harry is the boy who lived, and even I'm not sure of the details but Harry is important in order to defeat Voldemort," Sirius said.

Charlotte pursed her lips and then she seemed to mouth the words 'the boy who lived.' She smiled. "I bet James is pretty happy about that then."

"He would have been," Sirius answered, Remus threw him a warning glare but Sirius continued anyway. "The thing is Charlie. James was the first to fight against Voldemort the first time. You knew him, he was like that. Both of us were. But Voldemort, he... he... James and Lily both... they weren't as lucky as Harry."

Remus put down his tea and stared at Charlotte, his eyes clouded with worry. She seemed to sway slightly in her chair.

"They died?" she whispered.

"Bravely. They were so brave, but once Voldemort decides he wants to kill you..."Sirius began, but his voice trailed off.

"I think I need to sleep," Charlotte said abruptly. "Please can I just go to bed?"

Remus and Sirius both stood up.

"Of course," Remus said. "We'll get her a bed right Sirius?"

"Are you alright Charlie?" Sirius asked her, ignoring Remus.

"I just need to rest I think. I can't handle this right now. James, was alive yesterday, when I saw him. You were... 16..." She also stood up but seemed very unsteady.

Remus jerked forward saying something about finding her a bad but Sirius reached her first. He took her gently by the arm with such care that Remus was taken aback. Sirius held her steady and looked at her carefully.

"You are sure, you don't want some potion or anything?" he asked softly.

Charlotte murmured something neither man could hear but then she smiled. "I'm sure you don't really want Snivellus back. He is the potions teacher isn't he?"

Sirius smiled a wide smile that Remus had only ever seen him use recently when he talked to Harry. "He is."

"Funny," Charlotte said. "I would have thought he'd be more the type to be a death eater, rather than a Hogwarts teacher."

Sirius' eyes flicked for a moment over to Remus before he answered with, "Odd, indeed. Well if you would like to sleep I'll take you to your bed."

She nodded and pushed her hair off her face, Sirius sighed slightly with relief that she seemed okay and he lead her into the hallway. Remus followed behind.

"Do you want me to get the bed Hermione had clean for her?" he asked his friend.

Sirius shook his head. "No," he said. "She can have my bed. I'll sleep in one of the spare rooms."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? It will only take a moment to..."

"I'm sure," Sirius snapped.

Charlotte didn't say anything but she allowed herself to be led upstairs to Sirius' room. She sat on his bed and looked around the room with wide eyes.

"I always wondered what your room looked like," she said to him. "It's just like you."

Sirius chuckled and he too glanced around the walls. "I haven't exactly redecorated since I was 16."

Charlotte nodded, her eyes then fell on the picture next to the bed of Sirius, James, Peter and Remus.

"You all look so familiar. It's so strange..." she paused. "and Peter, is he alive?"

Sirius grunted something incoherent and Charlotte didn't press the matter. She instead fell back on his pillows, still dressed and lifted her feet onto the bed.

"I'll find you some clothes and things for when you wake up," Sirius said, awkwardly backing away.

Charlotte nodded, she didn't feel at all sleepy and wasn't exactly planning on sleeping, but she just needed to rest her head and get her thoughts in order. She did, however shut her eyes, so Sirius wouldn't worry and after a minute or so she heard the door close gently. Rolling over she looked at the picture again, watching the boys as they laughed and smiled out from it. She then turned away from it, stomach clenching painfully and pressed her face into Sirius' pillow.

It smelt of him.

Mustier perhaps and more dignified than she remembered but it was him, she could still feel something left of him remaining in that smell.

Remus was waiting for Sirius in the Dining Room, slowly sipping his tea and massaging his temples with the other hand. He stared hard at Sirius when he entered the room but Sirius pretended not to notice this and sat back at the table and tapped his fingers against it.

"So?" Remus implored.

Sirius looked up. "So, what?"

Remus refrained from rolling his eyes with difficulty. "What happened?"

Sirius didn't even try not to roll his eyes and he did so at his friends words which made Remus smile. "Well she went to bed, said something about my room and went to sleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah really," Sirius said. "What do you think would have happened? Charlie was never the type to burst into hysterical screaming or crying was she."

Remus looked thoughtful. "No," he admitted. "I just thought she might have shared something with you, that she wouldn't have with me."

Sirius shrugged a shoulder. "I don't see why. We were close, but to her, I'm not that person anymore, and to be honest, I'm not. We aren't what we were back then, a couple, now we are... different."

Remus finished his tea and shoved the cup in towards the middle of the table. "Well obviously, but you still care for her don't you? I mean, remember what you said to me before James died, about her?"

"I remember," Sirius said angrily. "But it isn't that simple is it? I didn't expect it to be like this."

Remus shook his head in agreement but he was looking at Sirius from beneath his shaggy brown fringe with an infuriatingly superior look to him and Sirius stood up and stormed into the kitchen.

Remus heard him bashing around some dishes and then yelling some form of abuse at Kreacher who was apparently 'walking too slowly'. Sirius then smashed back into the dining room and roughly kicked a chair over.

"Please Sirius, calm down. There are plenty of good points about what has happened today. You certainly won't be as bored anymore..."Remus said.

Sirius laughed a bark of a laugh. "No."

"She's in a terrible state, she will need you to look after her, properly."

Sirius glared at Remus. "What do you mean, _properly_. Of course I will look after her properly. She is... important to me."

"I know, I just mean, you need to think about what she needs. Not what you need," Remus said slowly.

"You talk about me as if I'm an insensitive selfish prat, Moony."

Sirius had folded his arms now and was pacing the room, when Remus didn't answer this he sighed very loudly.

"Okay okay. I know what you meant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Suttle Recovery**

_Tension_

Charlotte must have eventually fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she had woken to soft light falling across her face. By the sound of the house it was in the early hours of the morning and as far as she could tell she was the only one awake. She pulled herself up slightly and noticed a pile of freshly laundered clothes on the stand beside her, along with a towel and a selection of other things that she might have needed. She looked at them for a while, wondering if Sirius had gone and bought them specially, or simply transfigured them.

Out of the pile she picked some muggle jeans and a soft white t-shirt, pulling them on she placed her Hogwarts uniform beside the other clothes. It was painful even to look at the uniform because of what it seemed to represent. She then headed downstairs with the thought of making herself some breakfast but was startled when someone said her name.

She jumped and spun around to find Sirius sitting in an armchair with a book in his hand. His long dark hair hung around his face and his brow was furrowed. "I thought I heard someone up," he said.

Charlotte looked surprised. "You read now?"

Sirius put his book to the side. "Yes. Well, actually I always read, I just didn't like people to know." He stood up and moved towards the kitchen. "You must be hungry. When was the last time you ate?"

"Well about 20 years ago," Charlotte said simply, concealing a grin.

Sirius laughed. "Ah. Yes, rather hungry then. What would you like? Is your favourite still jam on toast?"

Charlotte fumbled with the button on her jeans in order not to have to look at him. "Yeah, of course it is."

He nodded, unseen by her and he put some bread into the toaster, humming slightly as he did so. She settled down in his empty armchair and folded her legs up, underneath herself.

Sirius made up the toast and brought it over to her, and he watched as she quickly devoured it. He sat in another armchair and scratched his head trying to think of a conversation that wouldn't be upsetting for her. Nothing came immediately to mind.

"Do you remember that day by the lake?" Charlotte asked quietly, eyes still on the ground.

Sirius stared at the top of her head.

"There were lots of days by the lake."

She prodded her knee and looked up. "I meant that night after my 16th birthday and..."

He held up his hand to silence her. "Of course I remember Charlie. It was one of the best nights of my life. You and I were... well. I really, really cared about you, you do know that."

Charlotte looked pained. "_Cared_? As in, past tense."

Sirius clenched his hand into a fist. "No. Shit. I meant, I cared then, but uh, I still care about you. Of course I do."

Charlotte shuffled about in her seat. She seemed to be trying to think of something to say and she looked rather uncomfortable. Sirius looked away awkwardly.

"Sirius, I'm scared. I feel so alone and it really frightens me." Her lips trembled slightly and Sirius had a sudden urge to hug her, but he knew he had to refrain from it.

_She is 16._

_You can't still feel for her, it isn't acceptable. Nothing can be the same._

"I know," he consoled. "I know how it feels to feel alone but try to remember both Remus and I are here for you. Plus Snivelly seemed to be quite pleased you are back."

Charlotte didn't smile, but her face lost it's miserable look. "He hasn't changed much huh. His hair still hasn't been washed."

Sirius roared with laughter. "That is very true. He's also still a complete prat who sulks around with his sneaky eyes and his walk like a spider. Pops out of no-where too. He has taken to giving snide comments about how he's risking his neck and I'm sitting here unable to do anything to help."

"Oh, ridiculous. As if it's your choice to be stuck here," she replied.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah but it's all good. If it helps his misery to do so then good for him."

Charlotte nodded her head a few times without speaking. She then moved very suddenly as if she had been struck by a hot poker and moved over to where Sirius was sitting. She knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his knees.

"I don't know if you know how much you meant to me. I had no parents, no friends and then you, you were just so amazing. Plus you introduced me to all your friends. I can't lose you!" Her voice had a very strong pleading tone.

Sirius didn't like the feeling that had shot up his leg from where she had touched him. It mad him squirm uncomfortably.

"You haven't lost me. I'm right here," he replied.

She shook her head. "No. I mean lost what we had. I _love_ you Sirius."

Sirius didn't reply at first. Charlotte was now pressed against his leg and he could feel her heartbeat quickening. He didn't know how he felt, at first. But her quick wit and her charm, her beauty were all coming back to him. He remembered how he felt and he remembered how he had felt on the night beside the lake too.

"Things have changed," he said.

Charlotte nodded, barely allowing herself to look at him.

"But I said I'd always love you, and I meant it. Remember with that Ravenclaw girl, and I'd had too much whiskey, when I kissed her. I honestly wanted to bury myself alive. Then when you disappeared, god, I know I've said it so many times but..."

Charlotte stood up now and so did Sirius. He was still tall and her head came up to his chest, her eyes about in line with his mouth. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, one of his hands then reached up intertwining in her hair.

Charlotte felt drawn to him, he may be older but it was still him. She also kind of liked the way he was, he seemed to have good more distinguished with age. She stood on her tippy toes and they were so close their noses almost touched when the door opened.

She fell back so quickly that she tumbled into the other armchair with a loud thud. Sirius quickly flipped around to find Remus staring at them both very suspiciously.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but Sirius got there first.

"No of course not," he said defiantly.

Remus nodded and took a seat, Charlotte felt her cheeks burning and she didn't know whether it was from lust, love, shame or embarrassment.

"Did you have a good sleep Charlie?" Remus asked her.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, pretty good surprisingly."

He grinned. "Great. I wanted to ask you, are you planning to stay here for Christmas? We have a whole bunch of people coming over who I'm sure will love you."

Charlotte and Sirius met eyes briefly.

"Yeah I was hoping to stay. Er, who are they?"

Sirius leant back casually in his armchair, whilst Remus sat up very straight and proper looking.

"Uh," Remus began. "We have the Weasley family who are very involved in the order and have many redheaded children, then there is Harry of course, and his and Ron's friend Hermione. I think perhaps Tonks and Kingsley will be coming for Christmas too."

"Er, that does sound lovely. But I was never the best at making friends, I mean..." She didn't want to have to say it again. Sirius was the only person who had ever looked twice at her. Even before that her friend Mary didn't actually really seem to like her that much She was too reserved and couldn't open up to people. "I'm just not that good at socializing."

Remus shook his head firmly. "Charlie, all you are missing is a good self confidence. Besides this lot are so nice they'll probably like you and you won't even have to say anything."

Sirius laughed at this.

"Okay," Charlotte said eventually. "I'll stay."

Her thoughts then wandered, as Sirius and Remus began discussing Christmas arrangements, to what would have happened if Remus hadn't walked in. Surely they couldn't go back to being like they were before.

But it had felt the same.

If not a little more passionate, in their embrace.

God. What to give for a simple life.

**[Author Note: Sorry the chapters are getting shorter. I'm kind of building up to a longer one. Review and let me know what you all think!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Triangles and Twins.**

_More Confusion._

Sirius and Charlotte had been woken up by a portrait informing them that the kids were due here at any moment. Remus unfortunately was off doing some Order business and by the sounds of it The Weasley kids father Arthur had been hurt.

Charlotte had changed quickly out of her pajamas and was nervously brushing down her shirt. "I hope their father is okay," she said.

This made Sirius look at her; he couldn't help but smile when he saw how nervous she was about the guests arriving. "Don't be nervous," he said. "Everyone is really nice."

Charlotte's head snapped up. "Oh I er, I wasn't nervous. I just think I should wait somewhere else. I mean they are all going to worry about their father until they hear from their mother. I should just stay out of the way until then."

Sirius stared at her for a while, his grey eyes piercing into her own dazzling sapphire eyes. "Okay," he said eventually. "I'll come and get you later on then?"

Charlotte nodded thankfully and hurried upstairs to Sirius' room, shutting the door gently behind her. She heard voices below almost immediately after this and her heart pounded. She didn't understand why she got like this when there were crowds of people, but it had always made it difficult to make friends.

A few long hours later the door opened and Sirius came in to see her. He gave her a warm smile.

"Arthur Weasley is recovering. Molly has just come home to give us the word, they will be visiting him tomorrow," he told her.

Charlotte grinned. "Oh that's wonderful."

"So you can come down now. I told them all we had a guest…"

Charlotte breathing quickened but she stood up and followed Sirius out of the room, everyone downstairs was sitting by the fire and they looked pretty ecstatic on hearing the news, as they should have been. He opened the door rather loudly and everyone looked up to see her, she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"This is Charlie. She was my girlfriend at school," Sirius announced proudly. "She was, er, frozen in time. Well it's complicated but yeah."

Harry nodded at Sirius' words and Ron and Hermione glanced at him. He had obviously already informed them of the whole story. Ginny however, along with her mother looked extremely confused and politely tried to hide their confusion. Fred and George both grinned.

George went over to her and held his hand out, Charlotte shook it.

"You've aged very well Charlie," he told her.

Charlotte laughed. "Oh thank you. But actually I was…"

Fred nudged her. "Don't tell Sirius I said anything, but he looks a hell of a lot older than you."

Sirius smirked at them both before moving over to talk to Harry. Ron was hissing something to Hermione that it seemed he didn't want anyone else to hear.

Molly wiped at her apron. "Well I'll best to be getting some food ready for all of us. We are all in due need of some breakfast I'm thinking."

"I'll help you!" Charlotte said immediately and she moved forward but Sirius held her back by the shoulder.

"No, no. You can stay here and socialize. I'll help Molly," he said and Charlotte had no choice but to remain behind. She stood awkwardly looking around before one of the twins came up to her with a wide grin plastered across his face. The other twin had remained where he was, talking to Ron. It seemed he had been asked to remain there too because he threw the other twin a reproachful look.

"Hi," Charlotte said.

"Hi Charlie," the twin answered. "I'm George by the way. My brother's name is Fred."

Charlotte smiled and nodded. "It must be pretty awesome having a twin. Always having someone to talk to?"

"Yeah, we like it anyway," George said and then he paused. "Hey can I show you something?"

Charlotte glanced around the room before deciding. Everyone seemed deep in conversation so she nodded slowly. "Okay."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and up four flights of stairs. Her curiosity grew with each flight.

"Where are you taking me George?"

"You'll see."

He walked up ahead and opened the door to a room Charlotte had never even noticed before. They went inside and found it to be just as dark and dreary as any of the other rooms. The bed looked as if it had never been slept in; cobwebs covered it like a mist of shimmering grey. Charlotte couldn't help but screw her nose up, the dust was making it itch.

"Okay, now close your eyes," he instructed.

Charlotte laughed. "What? I don't think so. Sirius told me you and Fred are jokesters, I don't want…"

"No, it isn't a joke. Promise. It's something to cheer you up." He waited for her decided and she analyzed his choppy red hair and friendly blue eyes. "Trust me?"

This short statement brought back such a strong memory from within her, the one she had been speaking to Sirius of before, only hours before.

_Sirius and James ran across the field taking great leaps as they went. Peter was struggling to keep up with them and he decided to walk beside Remus instead. They all settled beside Charlotte under the tree, she had been trying to read but she put her book down as they came._

"_Where have you all been?" she asked._

"_It's a secret," James said, and he winked at her._

_Charlotte glanced around, their faces all showed the same expression of excitement. "Oh come on."_

_Sirius gave a huge fake sigh and he slid his arm around her shoulders, spreading warmth to her. "Well then, if you must know. We have been preparing your birthday present."_

_Charlotte's face showed one of disbelief, she had never even mentioned that it was her birthday. "But- how did you know…"_

_Sirius and James both tapped the side of their noses at the same time and Remus laughed. "Are you going to take her now then Padfoot?" he asked._

"_Take me where?" Charlotte asked._

"_We told you. It's a secret," James said, and then he showed his best friend up into the air._

_Sirius brushed his jersey down looking slightly disgruntled and then he reached his hand out to Charlotte who took it, standing up gingerly. Sirius and Charlotte then walked along the edge of the lake, past all the trees until they came to a piece that was no bigger than a couple of feet wide with the lake on one side and the castle on the other side. There was no-where to grip and Charlotte didn't fancy dropping into the lake at the side. _

"_Er… Sirius. I don't know if you know… but I'm scared of deep water… and heights. Can we get there another way," Charlotte's voice shook as she spoke. _

_Sirius looked back, flashing his familiar look of charm at her and she felt her heart melt slightly. "Come on Charlie. This is the only way. Look I swear you won't drop. Trust me. Here," he moved her so that she was in front of him and wound his arms around her waist. "Now if you drop, I'll drop. Okay?"_

_Charlotte took a steady breath and tried to nod. She didn't want Sirius to think she was some pathetic baby. "Okay, let's go."_

_As they moved along the narrow ridge it got narrower and narrower until finally there was only just enough room for too feet. Charlotte's footsteps were getting smaller and smaller and Sirius tightened his grip around her waist._

"_You okay Charlie?" he asked finally when they had almost come to a complete stop._

_She bit her lip. "I don't know."_

"_Do you want me to go first again?" he asked, trying to hide his impatience._

_Charlotte nodded and Sirius switched to the side beside the lake. "Okay we'll switch around on the count of…"_

_But on the count of what, she never found out because as soon as they tried to switch around, Sirius' foot went off the ridge and he lost his balance. Charlotte grabbed at his arm and tried to pull him back up but his weight was too heavy for her and they both tumbled into the lake. Crashing through the water Charlotte came to the surface gasping for breath. Sirius had done the same beside her and she immediately wished she had learnt how to swim._

"_Come on," he gasped. "Let's get to the shore."_

_She tried kicking her legs out, but it just seemed to make splashes around her, all she could think of was giant lake monsters coming and biting at her legs. Sirius noticed and he swam around her and helped her to the edge. They collapsed on the warm bank and Sirius rolled over and started laughing._

"_I told you we wouldn't fall in," he said._

_Charlotte smiled slightly but shivered at the same time. "Sorry I was so whiny," she said. "I'm afraid of everything."_

_Sirius rolled over so that he was leaning on his hand on the other side of her, looking down at her. "I don't care Charlie. You are brave about other things. Not much things… but…"_

_Charlotte playfully punched him in the arm. "Hey. Shut up."_

"_What I meant to say was, I don't mind because you're so amazing in other ways. I don't notice that you're afraid of stuff." Sirius smirked at her, his head moving towards hers._

_There was a brief moment, when the coolness of the water seemed to melt off of her and was replaced by the warmth of his skin. His hair tickled at her cheek as he moved in to kiss her._

_Gently at first and then he brought himself even closer towards her_

"Charlie?" George said.

Charlotte blinked a couple of times, her heartbeat increasing.

She sighed. "Okay," she said. "I trust you."

George took her hand and led her out towards what seemed to be the window, because it lit up on her eyelids. He must have wrenched it open. He then lifted her over something and she could feel her legs shaking, but she wasn't going to let her fears be the better of her, not this time. She walked unsteadily along something and then George allowed her to sit on a plank of some sort. She could feel the fresh air hitting her face.

"Okay, now open them," he said.

Opening her eyes she was greeted by the most magnificent sight. The were sitting just outside a window sill that let them see over all the other house, rooftop to rooftop and right across all the courtyards, framed by the most magnificent blue sky. Charlotte felt her mouth drop open as she gazed about, she didn't feel frightened at all.

"This is amazing George, it's beautiful," she whispered, as if harsh tones would ruin their surroundings.

He grinned. "I thought you'd like it."

Charlotte nodded wordlessly for a moment. "How did you know about it?"

"Well." He grinned sheepishly. "To be honest, Fred and I come up her to throw exploding water balloons at passing muggles. They can't see us you see. It's rather funny."

Charlotte laughed. "Ah. I can see that would be funny."

"One time this woman fully stood there for like an hour trying to work out where it had come from. She was waving her fist in the air. Ah you should have seen it!" George's eyes lit up passionately.

"I can imagine you and Fred would have collapsed from laughter after that. One time at school we put this glass wall in front of wherever Sn-severus was walking. It was mean, but it was _so_ funny. We kept moving it, so he'd start off again and he would keep smacking into this invisible wall."

Charlotte grinned as George roared with laughter.

"Absolutely classic," he said and he wiggled his eyebrows a few times.

Charlotte felt as if she must have looked like a complete idiot grinning madly at him so she dropped her gaze back to the beautiful scenery. She watched as a few cars passed in the street below and then looked back at George who it seemed had been watching her the whole time. He smiled again.

"I like your dimples," she told him.

He raised a hand to his cheek and his eyes widened. "I have dimples?!"

Charlotte giggled. "Well, yeah…"

"Oh god. How blimmen girly. How embarrassing!" He blew air into his cheeks so that the dimples went away.

"No, they're cute."

George laughed. "Great. Now I'm girly _and_ cute."

"No I meant…"

George interrupted her. "I know what you meant." He smiled and nudged her slightly.

He took her hand after a while and they moved back through the window. Charlotte's heart lurched as they came face to face with Sirius who was standing in the room looking very displeased.

"Sirius, mate!" George said. "What are you doing up here?"

Sirius glared at them both but his voice was friendly. "I just came up to tell you both the food is ready…"

George nodded and went towards the door but neither Sirius nor Charlotte followed him. "I'll er, see you both down there then shall I?"

Charlotte crossed her arms and looked at the ground feeling strongly uncomfortable and she wasn't even sure why. Sirius stared at her for a long time.

"What the hell was all that?" he said finally.

Charlotte looked up. "What was all what?"

"You. With George. Flirting like mad, up there out the fucking window."

Charlotte gaped at him. "I- it- it wasn't flirting. We were just talking, Sirius, I swear. I only just met him! Besides, am I not allowed to flirt with people? You said that it was different now. That we couldn't be together anymore."

Sirius reached out to take her hand but she shifted it away from him.

"I know… but I can't get the feeling out of my head," Sirius said slowly.

Charlotte gulped very slightly. "What feeling?"

Sirius moved over to her. "The one that makes me want to do this…" He took her by the arm and pulled her very gently towards him, kissing her passionately, his arms intertwined with hers. The moment seemed to last forever and his kiss almost made Charlotte fall weak at the knees. When he pulled back, he lingered an inch or so away from a face to catch her reaction.

Charlotte only looked confused.

"Didn't you want this?" he asked her eventually.

She took a deep breath. "I- I really love you Sirius, I don't know. I feel so confused. Everything's all wrong."

He then gave her a tight hug around the shoulders. "It will sort itself out," he said slowly, almost as if he didn't believe it himself.

**[Author Note: Wow, thank you everyone for the lovely reveiws! And all the help you gave me on this chapter. It's dedicated to you all, and I hope you like the twist in events. Keep reveiwing :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Being an Adult.**

_Compromises._

_(Warning: Mild Swearing. If this offends you please beware.)_

Upon returning from the St Mungo's all the Weasleys appeared in extremely good moods. In fact the twins had decided to skip around the house singing and they purposefully ignored all their mother's asks to help with the housework. Harry, Hermione and Ron seemed to have something very important to discuss and were sitting in the lounge with their heads bent together in discussion. Sirius seemed pleased that the company was here and one or two times he even joined in with the twins Christmas carols.

"Sirius, I never thought you were one for singing," Charlotte said as he came downstairs.

He grinned at her and spun around. "I'm just in a really good mood!"

Charlotte sniggered and leant against the wall. "Why?"

Sirius stopped dancing about like an idiot and leant against the wall beside her as well. "Well the house is full once again for Christmas. Remus is returning soon and," he lowered his voice, "I got to kiss the person I love for the first time in 20 years."

Charlotte's face fell very slightly, confusion seemed to be overwhelming her brain. She had wanted for to have his lips meet hers again because she thought it would make things seem back to normal.

It hadn't.

In fact more than anything it had made her more confused. Every moment she was thinking about him, about how handsome he had grown, had sweet he still was, how sexy even. Yet when they had kissed, why, was it suddenly George that had flown to her mind?

Surely just because she had been with him.

It couldn't mean anything.

"Are we going to get back together then?" she asked him quietly, checking no-one was about.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and looked out into the living room. "Well, we don't have to formalize it do we. I think it's better if we keep it casual. It's more lustful that way."

He then slid his hand up her neck sending intense shivers crawling down her spine. The warmth and texture of his hand, so soft yet rough, bringing back memories from back at school that were so distant, but happened so recently for her. Sirius then quickly withdrew his hand and then strutted away as if nothing had even happened. He didn't even glance backwards. One of his favourite past times was being a tease and Charlotte remembered it well. She hugged herself slightly, biting her lip and grinning. Ginny pounded down the stairs as she did so and gave her a funny look.

"You look very happy there Charlie," she said suspiciously.

Charlotte looked up. "Oh. Well I feel pretty happy. It's Ginny right?"

Ginny nodded, she pushed her long red hair over her shoulder. "It is. I was just going to help Sirius write up a list of all the things we need to get for the house. Want to help?"

Charlotte smirked at the thought of the words Sirius and Household chores mixing in the same sentence but she nodded. As they passed Harry, Hermione and Ron she was sure she heard the word "Wormtail" come from their conversation. Charlotte strained her ears to hear what they were talking about but Ginny and Sirius were waiting so she couldn't linger too long. Also at the table were Fred and George who seemed to be discussing something with Mundungus who had arrived the other day. Molly really didn't like him at all.

"So I was thinking we should get some new blankets and things. Or we could transfigure some but they are never as nice are they?" Ginny said quickly, jotting some notes down with her quill.

Sirius nodded. "Good idea. Transfigured blankets are always scratchy."

Ginny scribbled away. "Oh and perhaps some…"

Charlotte's mind unfocused from the conversation, Sirius was nodding away and watching what Ginny was writing very closely. She then drew in a very quick breath as something touched her knee. Ginny and Sirius both gave her an odd look and her cheeks flushed as she realized the thing touching her knee was Sirius' hand.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked her.

Charlotte nodded her head a couple of times, pushed Sirius' hand off her knee and shot him a warning look. He pretended not to have seen. Charlotte remembered times in class where he used to do that. He found it funny that he could keep a straight face whereas she went bright red and started dropping things. It was almost like, in the way of his personality, like he hadn't grown up at all.

"So Ginny did you check the cupboards in the kitchen for food? We might need to do some food shopping," Sirius said, and Charlotte felt his hand on her leg again.

"I only checked for bread and milk," Ginny replied.

Sirius' hand moved slowly up and onto Charlotte's thigh and she tried not to make a noise by pursing her lips together. Ginny stood up.

"I'll go check the other food out." She took her list with her. Charlotte waited for Sirius to look at her but he didn't, and she couldn't say anything for fear someone might hear. She didn't know how people would react to it all yet. His hand gripped her thigh, pretty tightly now actually and Charlotte poked him on the arm.

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Stop playing Sirius. Someone will notice."

He laughed. "No they won't. Unless your bright red face gives it away."

Charlotte grinned but she pushed his leg off and shuffled away from him. "I can't believe you haven't grown up at all."

"Sure I have," Sirius replied, then he leaned in towards her his cheek brushing against hers and he whispered into her ear. "I bet I can _show_ you I have too."

Charlotte had no idea what he was talking about but sure as hell wasn't going to let him realize this. She just smiled and looked around the room again. Sirius seemed to take this as a sign she wasn't going to do this here. Fred and George were now carving their names onto the wooden table. Sirius didn't seem to care but Charlotte was pretty sure they'd be in trouble if Molly were to come back into the room. She could tell the twins got frequently annoyed with their mother, but they loved her all the same. Even Sirius seemed to like having the motherly figure around, even if perhaps, she was much too young to be his mother. The whole Weasley family just spread such warmth to the house. It was something Charlotte had missed after her own family had been torn apart. By then, however, she had Sirius and he made things a lot better so it didn't hurt as much as it could have.

"Charlie."

Someone's voice bumped her out of her thoughts. It was George. Or at least she assumed it was George. It could have been Fred. He was smirking over at her and Sirius and for a moment she imagined that he could have realized what was happening. Sirius' eyes darkened as the twin spoke to her and Charlotte felt that perhaps George hadn't been forgiven for his actions earlier.

"Yeah?"

"Fred and I were going to go for a walk to the nearby village. Do you want to join us?"

Charlotte's heart leapt strangely, but she tried to ignore it. "Yeah, I'd love to. When do you…"

"I don't think that is a good idea. Do you?" Sirius interrupted bluntly, leaning back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest. The air in the room seemed to cool slightly at his words.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked him, seeing the glance between Fred and George.

"Well, it's a bit risky if a death eater notices isn't it," Sirius said.

Charlotte gaped at him unable to comprehend this extreme character switch. It's a bit _Risky?!_ Risky? Sirius Black was telling her not to do something, not to mention something that wasn't even particularly worrying, because it might be a _risk_?

"Uh- I'm sorry. What?" Charlotte managed to get out.

"I don't think you should go."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and then stood up, she wasn't sure what had happened exactly to make him turn into Remus but at the present moment she didn't really care. If she was going to be stuck in this time then it would be nice to have friends and Sirius being all jealous moron was not going to stop that happening. Without even bothering to explain Charlotte motioned for George and Fred to follow her to the door. She could feel Sirius' eyes on her the whole way. It was odd, he used to get jealous at school but surely he never said anything as stupid as that. Risks were always what made everything exciting for him. Once they were outside Fred and George seemed to regain composure.

"So Charlie, we can go to the best muggle food place ever. It has these fantastic custard tart things," Fred said brightly, his hands waving about as he spoke.

"Yum, I love custard," Charlotte replied.

George sniggered at this. "Oh, actually we get them because they are absolutely perfect to bewitch and make them go on the footpath; they explode when people stand on them."

He and Fred both high-fived each other at this and Charlotte smirked slightly. "Oh," was all she could manage in reply.

They walked briskly down the street that was lined with house after house without breaks. That was when George pointed ahead of them to a figure walking in the other direction. "Hey isn't that Lupin?"

The three teenagers glanced ahead; straining their eyes against the sunlight to the person who was only a silhouette and sure enough as the figure approached they could make out his greying hair and worried face.

"Remus!" Charlotte said with a smile.

He slowed as he approached them all. "Hey you three. Should you really be out here?"

"We are just getting some food, stretching our legs, it's all harmless," Fred answered.

George nodded in agreement. "Yeah. No pranks or anything."

Remus looked suspicious but he chose to ignore it. "Well it's a bit risky, but I think you can be careful. You look better anyway Charlie."

"You sound like Sirius," she replied and watched for his reaction.

He looked about as shocked as she did. "Is that a joke?"

"No. he said it was too risky for us to go for a walk," Charlotte answered.

Remus didn't reply to this but he seemed to think it over very carefully. "Has Tonks been around?"

"No."

Remus nodded briskly. "Well I had better get back. Be careful, and have fun, won't you?"

* * *

Back at the Order Remus arrived just in time for a delicious looking meal that had been prepared by Molly. He pulled himself up a seat next to Sirius who was already tucking into a chicken leg. 

"Good food?" Remus asked his friend, with a crooked eyebrow.

"Mrmpf."

"I'll take that as a yes," Remus said with a smirk and he helped himself to some food as well.

Mundungus appeared to have fallen asleep again and the sound of his loud snores were often overtaken by the louder sounds of Molly's disapproving sighs. Hermione didn't appear to like him very much either because she had shuffled away from him when he slid across slightly in his sleep.

"So Moony. How did everything go? As planned?" Sirius asked, after finally finishing his mouthful.

Remus nodded. "I'll have to tell you the details at the meeting," His eyes flew across to where Harry was sitting, "But it seemed to go pretty much as we had planned."

"Excellent," Sirius said with a grin. "Wish I could go with you."

Remus looked up at him. "It's a bit of a risk for you isn't it?"

"What…" Then realization dawned across his face. "Oh, you talked to Charlie?"

Remus laughed. "Yes, they walked past me. What's this I hear about you taking my position as Mr. Sensible?"

"I just didn't think it was a good idea for them to be wandering around the place. Surely you agree?"

Remus raised his eyes brows and put his fork down, leaning closer to Sirius. "Yes I agree, but we never agree where those sort of things are concerned. Don't tell me you've been doing anything with her."

Sirius took a bite, but didn't take his eyes of Remus who was now looking slightly angry.

"What do you mean?"

Remus sighed. "You aren't jealous that she's hanging out with boys her own age are you?"

"No." Sirius gave a loud snort that certainly suggested he was actually jealous.

Remus gave another sigh. "Oh Sirius."

Sirius quickly finished his chicken without saying another word, but by the look of his eyes he was not happy. Remus followed him out into the hallway once he had stood up and the two friends stared at each other for a moment. There was a long silence that was only cut but Sirius' heavy breathing.

"Moony, what the fuck do you mean by _Oh Sirius_?"

"You didn't even listen to what I was saying. I told you to do what's best for her. You think what's best for her is you two getting back together? She is 16 for god's sake. She needs to make a new life. Now you can either be responsible and look after her like an adult, or you can be an idiot and flirt with her because you loved her and she was your girlfriend."

Sirius looked uncomfortable at this.

"Please tell me you didn't flirt with her," Remus said, folding his arms.

Sirius scratched the back of his head, now avoiding the wisdom of Remus' brown eyes that seemed to be catching his glance every few seconds.

"Not exactly," Sirius answered eventually. "But when we kissed it was fully mutual…"

"Oh my…" Remus turned around and looked so angry he could punch a hole in the wall. When he turned back around his cheeks had turned pink. "You idiot! You kissed her? Don't you care she's only 16? She's in a really bad place and you just go and make it all the worse!"

Sirius frowned. "I did it because I love her. So she's 16, it doesn't matter to us…"

"You are being so selfish!"

"You're being a fucking hypocrite, what about Tonks? Don't you think _she's_ a bit young for you?"

Remus and Sirius both stared hard at each other. Sirius' chest was moving up and own from anger and his breath came out in short quick gasps. Remus calmed down first and he sat on the edge of the staircase.

"Tonks isn't 16 and she isn't in all emotionally wound up. I know how you feel about Charlie, Sirius, and I remember what you said to me about her, but you have to think about what's best. Just try and be a _sensible_ adult for once."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore and you both. Constantly on my case."

Remus grinned widely. "It's because we care about you," he said in a sing song voice, just because he knew it would annoy him.

Sirius made to punch him in the arm but Remus jerked out of the way, laughing. "Better luck next time, old man."

Sirius shook his head at him, but he was grinning as well.

* * *

**Author Note: I realise Reviews have been down , but thanks for the lovely p/m reviews I've gotten. :D Thanks to everyone who is reading and to people who have given me constructive critism. I've tried my best to improve the writing of this chapter so let me know what you think. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rivers and Pranks.**

_Similar or not?_

Fred had become preoccupied in talking to the girl at the counter of the bakery. He had decided the best way to woo her was to show her a magic trick and she was loving it. George and Charlotte had moved outside to avoid the flirtation. They sat on a nearby bench and Charlotte stretched her arms, feeling the cool breeze upon her cheeks was calming. She didn't like they way Sirius had acted, it wasn't like him at all.

"Our magic tricks always work on the muggle girls. No girl can resist a magician it seems," George said.

Charlotte smiled. "Maybe it's not the tricks."

George pondered this for a moment before cocking his head to the side. "What exactly are you insinuating Charlie my dear?"

"Well," Charlotte laughed. "Perhaps it's your dashing looks."

George snorted. "I seriously doubt that. Fred's hideous."

There was a short silence and then Charlotte giggled again. "Oh totally. You are definitely the best looking twin."

George then stood up, looking up and down the street. "I think we should sneak off. Fred won't mind, honest."

"Where to…?" Charlotte asked slowly. Her brain immediately going to what Sirius and remus would say if they heard the idea.

_Too risky._

_Too dangerous._

_But they wouldn't have said that 20 years ago, would they?_

"I don't know," George admitted. "Somewhere."

Charlotte pushed the thought of Sirius and Remus out of her head; she also pushed her fears away. Today was her day; she could do whatever she wanted. Since when did Sirius get to become the boss of her anyway?

"Sure."

George's mouth fell open. "Really?"

"Hell yeah!" Charlotte said. "Let's go."

As they scampered along the path George reached out to take her arm. She watched him with a slow building curiosity, in so many ways he was exactly like the Sirius she remembered. He was spontaneous, a jokester and he liked the risk factor. That much she could see. Yet behind all that there was one big difference between him and Sirius and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"_Charlie, shh," James scolded._

_Charlotte folded her arms and glared at the empty darkness. She reached her arms out into the air, waving them about and felt a bit stupid at first until her hand collided with something solid. James and Sirius threw the cloak off and they were both looking annoyed._

"_Charlie, you ruined our disguise," Sirius said with a smirk._

_Charlotte didn't smile back at this. "Well when someone grabs your ass it usually gives you a bit of a fright, especially when they are bloody well invisible. It could have been anyone."_

_James sniggered. "Padfoot, you grabbed her ass? I told you to give her a nudge, you perve."_

_Sirius shoved his friend sideways and James was thrown off balance. "I can't help it if my hand is attracted there, and that she has a really nice ass…"_

_Charlotte gaze darkened. "Sirius!"_

_He looked at her. "What?"_

"_Don't talk about me like that."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry babe, it's only James. I tell him everything. He already knows that when we were down by the lake we fuc…"_

_He trailed off when he realized telling her this was not at all helping. In fact Charlotte was looking angrier and angrier. James glanced sideways._

"_Anyway Charlie." The reason we were nudging you is we are sneaking off to get some butterbeer. We wanted to know if you'd come…" he told her._

_Sirius nodded and flashed her his charming look again. His smile dazzling white, the little light there was in the common room reflecting off his teeth. His cheeks dimpled and he swept his hair out of his eyes which seemed to twinkle at him. Charlotte felt her frown soften slightly but she shrugged._

"_Oh come on Charlie." He traced his finger around her neck bone sending a shiver up her neck. "I'll only want to come if you do." The he leant forward, his lips meeting her jaw in a soft kiss._

_Charlotte let a soft gasp escape her lips but then she shook sense into herself. "I don't want to go Sirius. I told you."_

_James looked slightly awkward as Sirius leaned in even closer, this time Sirius grabbed her hips and pushed the side of his face into hers._

"_Charlie. You're coming okay. I can't leave something so beautiful here by itself."_

_Charlotte felt all of her resistance melt. "Okay, I'll come."_

_Sirius and James high fived. "Excellent!" James said with a smile. "This will be great fun. Rosmerta is sure to give us some free firewhisky. You can charm it out of her Sirius."_

_Sirius snorted as they threw the invisibility cloak over all of them. "I don't do older women okay? She's all yours James."_

_Charlotte followed them along the passage and listened to them as they laughed and chatted about their last midnight outing, about how they wished they were older so they could purchase the whisky more easily and about one girl or anther who, to phrase it in their words, was 'easy.' Charlotte wondered briefly why they had even dragged her along, and then as soon as she had thought it she felt sick with herself. They were her friends; it was stupid of her to be all jealous and moody about it. When they reached the pub it's warmth and loud chatter made her feel a bit better. The three of them settled at a table and Sirius' hand slid between Charlotte's knees. James called the barwoman over and ordered three butterbeers with a grin. He then leant back in his chair, stretching out his arms._

"_So Charlie, why were you in the common room in the dark anyway?" James asked._

_Charlie smiled. "I was avoiding Lily actually. She keeps bugging me about you."_

_James sat up. "Now this sounds interesting. What about me?"_

"_She er…" Charlotte looked awkward. "She asked me to stop you asking her out all the time…"_

_Sirius sniggered. "She so wants you James."_

_James made a sarcastic face. "Oh ha-ha."_

_Sirius' hand was tightening on her knee and he leaned over to kiss her again but Charlotte pulled back a bit. "Come on Sirius, let's not be overly pda."_

_He didn't listen and instead grabbed her back the neck, kissing her harder. "What if I want to be pda?" he said._

_James rolled his eyes. "You too make me sick you blimmen love sick people."_

_Sirius pulled back and grinned. "Sorry mate."_

Charlotte rubbed her face a few time trying to rid her mind of the mixed feeling she had about Sirius and instead concentrate on what was going on now. George had led her around so many corners she felt completely disorientated.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked him eventually.

He stopped and looked at her. "Well, to be honest. I have no idea. I was hoping we would reached the town but we appear to be beside a river."

Charlotte too looked through the bushes that were beside them, and saw that George was right. There was a babbling sound coming from beside them and she could see a hint of a pretty blue. "Hmm. I didn't know Sirius lived near a river," she said.

George laughed. "Neither did I."

Charlotte went over to the fence separating them from the river and threw a leg over it, she climbed over and felt George's hand on her back as she reached the top.

"What are you doing?" she asked him

George bent his head around so he could see her. "Just supporting you incase you fall."

Charlotte felt her heart rate increase, but she said nothing more and jumped over onto the other side. George followed suit and jumped over onto the ground beside her. They found themselves beside a very small creak that was bathed in the early afternoon sunshine. Light reflected off the water and bathed the two of them in warmth.

"We should take Snape here," George said suddenly. "It's a very pretty and happy sort of river. I bet he'd love it."

Charlotte laughed. "I don't think he likes water. There was a rumour going around school that he didn't take baths."

George pretended to ponder this thought. "Yeah. I can see that," he said cheekily.

Charlotte grinned and moved over to the edge of the stream dipping his hand into it. Despite the warmth that was reflecting from it, the water was reasonably cool.

"Let's go swimming," George said suddenly.

Charlotte stood up, her eyebrows raised. "Er what?"

"Swimming. Let's jump in. Do you want to?" George looked excited at the thought of it.

"That's a bit…"

"Spontaneous?"

Charlotte bit her lip. "I'm not much of a swimmer George."

His frowned slightly. "Okay, nevermind. We can do something else. Do you want to wait outside the order and prank Snape as he comes back?"

Charlotte glanced at the water again and then back at George. She grinned. "Yeah alright. We should find out when he's coming back and then pour soapy water of his hair."

George howled with laughter. "Ha-ha brilliant. Let's go then."

As they climbed back over the fence the nagging feeling seemed to hit her again. The feeling of similarity at being with George but at the same time that something different. It wasn't something obvious that she was thinking of, like their looks, it was something else. Something about the way he acted. She would never say that Sirius didn't care about her, because she knew that he did, but it was almost like George took more notice of her feelings. It was something anyway.

George talked the whole way about different forms of attack that they could take on this Snape prank and he seemed very excited about it. It was interesting for Charlotte to hear what kind of teacher he had been. It sounded like he was pretty much like she might have imagined. Swooping around like an oversized bat, snarling at people, slimy and pretty much all around nasty to anyone not in Slytherin.

Fred was standing up ahead, his arms were folded and he was tapping his foot on the path.

"Well, well, well. Never have I been so betrayed by my own blood," Fred said, grinning as they came over.

Charlotte felt her stomach drop. "Oh, we're sorry Fred! It was my fault, I told George that we…"

But both the twins were laughing.

"Charlie. He's only joking, but that's sweet that you would stand up for me like that," George said. He gave her a playful nudge on the arm.

Charlotte felt slightly embarrassed. "Oh well. You know… I knew it was a joke…"

Fred sniggered.

"Of course you did." They said in unison and then George winked at her.

They entered the house and went into the dining room where everyone was finishing their meal. Charlotte felt Sirius' eyes follow her as she went into the room but Remus glared at him and so his gaze dropped back to his food. Charlotte frowned a bit at this. Usually Sirius wouldn't be the sort to take orders from Remus. He was usually the dominant one. All that could be heard was the sound of chewing food and Charlotte felt a bit awkward standing there.

"I'll get you some food Charlie. What do you want?" George volunteered.

Charlotte drew her gaze away from Sirius. "Oh. Uh. Chicken would be nice…"

"Coming right up," George said and he went off to the kitchen with Fred.

Charlotte sat down beside Remus who was mouthing something at Sirius but then quickly snapped his head back as he realized she was beside him. He went red.

"Charlie, hi."

He spoke so quickly that it made Charlotte sure he had just been talking about her.

"Hi," she replied. "We didn't get killed by death eaters while we were away."

Remus smiled. "Okay, okay. Sirius and I have discussed it and we have decided you make us feel old, so we won't say anything like that again."

Charlotte sniggered. "Right then. That's good, because the tea worried me, but the too risky thing that Sirius said. Now that was scary."

George came back over with two chicken sandwiches and he sat beside her.

"Thanks," Charlotte said brightly. "Is it safe to eat."

George laughed. "Your is. Not so sure about the one Fred made Ron though."

They both glanced over to where Ron was taking a bite of his sandwich. He went slightly green, choked and spat it out. "FRED!"

George looked back at Charlotte with a grin. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Charlotte felt her cheeks flush slightly under George's gaze and she heard Remus stamp on Sirius' foot as he went to say something.

**A/N: Thanks to all my reveiwers! There's a bit more Charlotte/George in this chapter for you :D I hope you like the different take I took on Sirius in the flashback, but let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Manly Hugs and Slimy Re-Appearances**

_Confusion is not her friend._

The next day Sirius, Remus and Charlotte were left alone in the house as the rest of the occupants were to visit Arthur again and Molly had decided they would pick up some groceries for Christmas while they were at it. Charlotte had woken early to say goodbye to George, something she had failed to mention to Sirius and then she had gone back to bed to catch up on some well needed rest. Her dreams had been full of James and Lily, of their son Harry. Of the world she missed so much, and of the teenage Sirius.

Downstairs Sirius was pacing his new bedroom, the one he had been using whilst Charlotte stayed in his. He was wringing his hands and gritting his teeth together with frustration.

"Oh do get a grip Sirius," Remus said impatiently.

Sirius didn't stop pacing. "She got up early to see George? What does she see in him? Honestly, she always liked the bad boy thing I had going on I swear. He's just so… I don't know, young…"

Remus repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "_She_ is young too."

Sirius stopped finally and he eyeballed his friend. His gaze was harsh and demanding, just as Sirius had always been but Remus no longer flinched beneath it. Instead he stared straight back too.

"Why don't you call me Padfoot anymore?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus shrugged his shoulder slowly. "I thought it a bit childish."

"I still call you Moony."

"Yeah. Well…"

There was a long pause and a faint colour appeared in Sirius' cheek. He sat down at the end of his bed and opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. "Are you saying I'm immature?"

"You're just Sirius. Like you have always been."

Sirius sighed. "Then why doesn't she like me anymore?"

Remus looked out the window, not knowing how to answer this and he sensed that Sirius wasn't exactly expecting an answer. He just wanted to voice his own worry and his face too showed this worry.

Remus clasped his hands together and cleared his throat. "Look Sirius, I know how you feel. Honestly at this time I've never felt older and it is pretty awful sometimes but we just have to go with the flow of things…"

"Easy for you to say. You're girl likes you back."

Remus went pink. "How did you know that?"

Sirius laughed his familiar bark of a laugh and then lay back onto the bed putting his hands behind his head. His shirt slid up slightly as he did so. "I saw you two together, talking. I don't know why you are fighting it Moony. It's obvious you care for her too. Why did you tell her you don't?"

Remus looked down his soft hair falling across his face in a half greyed fringe. "You wouldn't understand."

"No. You're right. Some people don't even _have_ the option to be with the one they love, and here you are with the chance right in front of you and you are avoiding it." Sirius was talking to the ceiling but Remus could sense his anger and he didn't know if the anger was at him or at Charlotte. "Moony. I know you think I'm the same, but I'm not. I've changed. I mean, since when have you told me to loosen up? I'm reckless, I'm fucking thoughtless, irresponsible. What's happened?"

There was a long silence and Sirius thought he could almost hear Charlotte's breathing from upstairs. Remus was obviously thinking hard about what he had said, his brow was furrowed and he was running a finger along the grain of the desk he was sitting on.

"When you're a parent, you develop a new sense. It gives you responsibility. Now I know you haven't fully got this new sense, but its beginning. I might even go as far to call you mildly responsible," Remus said finally, in a low whisper.

"I'm not," Sirius retorted.

"You are, really…"

"NOT. I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Ah. Now this sounds more like the Sirius and Remus I remember. Not the boring tea drinking ones that you've been recently. It's been a while since I've heard you two argue like that." Charlotte had come through the door and was now smirking at the pair of them. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other and grinned sheepishly.

"Charlie, I thought you were sleeping," Sirius said.

She didn't reply to this because their conversation was broken off by the sound of the doorbell ringing and then Sirius' mother portrait singing.

"Damn it," Sirius swore and he moved towards the door to go into the hall. Remus followed along behind him, his scruffy cloak flying out behind him and Charlotte decided to join them so she too vacated the room. She and Remus arrived in the hall to find too black haired men staring at each other with identical looks of murder upon their faces. The portrait went along screaming behind them.

Remus went to try and pull the curtains back over the portrait but Charlotte moved to stand between Snape and Sirius with a quizzical look upon her face.

"Hello Snivelly," Charlotte said sweetly. "I've missed you, you lovely grease ball. How's the school going over Christmas? Are you hear to stare at Sirius' sexiness or are you here for something more important?"

This brought Snape's eyes from Sirius' immediately and it also brought a look of disgust to his face. He screwed up his nose as if Charlotte were a terrible smell. He brought his midnight black robe closer to his frame and shuffled towards Charlotte which caught her off guard.

"You," he said, "are mistaken if you believe you can still walk all over me, _Charlie._ Don't even think about speaking to me that way, and since soon enough I will be your teacher I expect you to call me Sir or Professor at all times. The reason, though I do not have to tell you, I am here is to speak with Mr Potter and it is top secret business."

Charlotte's eyes widened slightly with shock. "My, my Snivellus, you have grown up haven't you. Just so you know, I will never ever ever call you Sir. I don't know what sick fantasy you…"

But Remus interrupted her before she could make matters worse. "You said you are here to see Harry, well he isn't here at the moment."

Snape scowled. "Fine. I'll come back later."

Charlotte blocked his way. "By the way I am not coming back to school."

"We will see about that," Snape said snidely.

It was then Sirius' turn to speak. He took Snape by the shoulder, raising his face to his. Charlotte marvelled at his courage to be that close to Snape's slimy nose.

"Charlie will do whatever she pleases Snivellus, so I suggest you don't order her about," he spat at him.

Snape just rolled his eyes. "How pathetic. You still feel for the child. I never took you to be one to wish for past times Sirius but I guess I was wrong. It seems to by the look on her face, you're feeling aren't completely being returned. Truly, truly pathetic."

Sirius looked livid but he didn't say anything. Charlotte had taken a step backwards feeling mildly ill as Sirius had stood to stand up for her. Remus glanced at her, shooting her a questioning look but it was one she didn't answer. Snape threw them all another glance and then flipped his head around causing a waterfall of oily hair and then he left the room almost as quickly as he had entered. A long hush filled the room and Charlotte slid down onto the lowest step of the staircase.

Sirius let out a laugh which surprised both Remus and Charlotte. "Man he is a loser. Hasn't changed at all has he, the git…"

But as his voice trailed out Remus could see the ghosts of insecurity that haunted Sirius. It was like seeing him as they finished Hogwarts and were leaving, what Sirius had said to him, it was like seeing his face then, all over again.

_Sirius pulled Remus off to the side and both James and Peter gave them an odd look._

"_Where are you two going?" James shouted at them but he didn't get a reply._

_Sirius pulled Remus behind one of the walls that lined the road that the carriages travelled and his grey eyes travelled across his friend._

"_Padfoot…" he said softly._

"_Moony, I just can't take this. I can't leave. I can't leave," Sirius said urgently in a low whisper. His eyes were sparkling, and his weakness startled Remus immensely._

"_Padfoot, what?" was all Remus could utter._

_Sirius was now leaning against a tree trunk and his hand was shaking slightly. "I can't leave her."_

_Remus let out a deep breath. Oh. So that was it. Sirius had changed after Charlotte disappeared, but it was obvious that he had always kept his emotions hidden. He had been with a lot of girls, and after each he would come to Remus more broken than ever. He didn't know how to fill the gap she had left._

"_What do you mean?" Remus asked slowly._

"_Leaving here. It's where I knew her, it's where I loved her. It's where she_ is_. I'm never going to see her again if I leave."_

_Remus stared at him for a long time, and after a few long moments Sirius broke apart, his eyes welling with tears and Remus brought him into a manly hug sort of thing which broke apart quickly._

"_I know you miss her Sirius but you have to forget her. Well not entirely, you can remember, but you need to move on, I mean… she's gone Padfoot," Remus said._

_Sirius shook his head. "No Moony. She isn't gone. I can feel it, I swear to you, that when she comes back, whenever I will still love her with all my heart."_

_This promise lingered in the air, biting at their emotions but no more was said. Sirius wiped away his tears and the two boys once again joined James and Peter. Almost immediately Sirius began joking and laughing with James, Peter soon joined in and it seemed the old times were back. Only Remus knew the true extend of Sirius' feelings, only he had seen them raw, and only he knew how insecure Sirius truly was._

"Padfoot," Remus said quietly.

Sirius bit his lip. "I'm going to bed. Just, just… I'll talk to you two later…"

He stormed upstairs his foot making a large, yet dull thud on every stair and Remus noticed each one made Charlotte flinch. He extended his hand to her, which she gently took, standing shakily.

He looked at her, again with his questioning glance.

"I'm so confused," she whispered.

He nodded and put his hands on her shoulders. "Charlie. It's not a crime to feel differently about Sirius now."

She shook her head beginning to feel tears burning at her eyes. "I can't do that to him."

"He'll understand. Eventually. He cares about you, all he wants is your happiness," Remus said then he flinched.

Charlotte laughed. "That's a lie."

"Yeah, but he does care about you. Maybe just himself a bit more." Remus sighed loudly and Charlotte smiled very slightly.

Everyone arrived back after lunch and Remus greeted them happily, asking of Arthur. Charlotte however sunk into the background hoping not to be noticed. Her mind was overwhelmed of past and present memories of Sirius, of George. Of her promises, of Sirius' promise, of recent feelings, recent dreams. Everything seemed to intertwine into one great big mess. Sirius hadn't come back down yet and Harry had noticed, but he caught a glance of Charlotte's face and seemed to decide not to say anything.

"We were thinking of Ham for Christmas dinner," Molly said to everyone. "Remus, what do you think?"

Remus looked up. "Oh sounds good Molly. As long as you are cooking, I'm terrible at cooking charms."

Molly smiled. "Of course. But I doubt you are terrible at cooking charms."

Remus chuckled slightly and winked at Charlotte who smiled. She remembered vividly the time in charms when he had attempted one. It was the only charm ever that he hadn't been awesome at. He was then distracted by the entrance of a certain pink haired woman who had entered the room. His face couldn't have gone any pinker.

Charlotte smiled at this and then was faced with a distraction of her own. Hers however was red haired, freckled, and answered to the name of George.

He slid up next to her, grinning.

"You look rather beautiful today, if you don't mind me saying," he whispered.

She flushed. "George. Flattery as such I think is a little over the top."

He shook his head. "It wasn't flattery. Just the truth."

She felt a little breathless and it took her a while to speak again. "Well, well, a joker being truthful? I don't believe it for a moment."

George's blue eyes seemed to twinkle at this and if she wasn't mistaken she saw him wink at Fred who was sitting on the other side of the room discussing something with Harry. He then turned to her again. "Well, there's a first for everything."

"Indeed. By the way, Snape will be stopping around sometime soon," she said with a small smile.

George's face lit up. "Excellent. We should talk to Fred and start a plan. Harry might want to help too; he thinks Snape's an even bigger git than we do."

Charlotte laughed softly but inside her stomach squirmed. Confusion was not her friend.

**A/N Ohmygosh thank you SO much to all my reviewers! This is dedicated to all of you. Sorry it's taken so long. I couldn't make up my mind about what would happen. PLEASE review! I'm worried I'm off with this chapter, its so emotional. Do you like?**


	9. Chapter 9

**The end and the beginning.**

_Can lies really help?_

After the meal Molly gathered a few willing people, and perhaps a few not so willing people to clean one of the upstairs rooms. All the Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione were dragged upstairs. When Charlotte quickly offered to help as well, more for the fact that she didn't want to be left alone with Remus and Sirius (who had entered the room looking sulky) again she was faced with a look of sympathy and told there was no need for her help. Molly also threw Sirius an angry look when he asked if they'd care to give the room he was staying in a clean.

Charlotte smiled after this. "Not the time Sirius, not the time."

Sirius sniggered shaking his head. "It was only an offering, I mean I'm pretty sure there are bed bugs in my bed. I have like an itchy rash up my leg."

Remus was also frowning at Sirius and he stood up, pulling out his wand to cast the dishes away. With one long sweep the table was cleared once more. The dirty dishes had been replaced by a nice tablecloth and a vase of flowers.

Sirius had screwed his nose up at the sight of it. "That's a bit frilly isn't it?"

Remus rolled his eyes but sat down beside his friend nevertheless and leant backwards in his chair slightly. Charlotte gazed across the pair of them with a half amused and half worried smile. She was searching for words that would express how she was feeling but things didn't exactly seem to be going in the right direction.

"It must be nice being over age," she said finally.

"Yeah," the other two said in unison and then Sirius laughed. "It's pretty fucking awesome to be honest. Apart from the fact that about 5 years after I was able to I was accused of murdering two of my best friends and sent to Azkaban for 12 years when it was Peter the traitor who had done it."

Her eyes widened slowly and Remus' face fell. Sirius didn't seem to notice that he had given away half the things they had been trying to keep. "I can't believe it."

Sirius nodded. "I know right, that Peter the lump could possibly do something so terrible. Believe me I've been brooding over the thought for a long time. Every time I see Harry..."

"Actually," Charlotte interrupted softly. "I can't believe that Lily became one of your best friends. She was always so..."

Both Remus and Sirius' faces split into identical smiles. "You really didn't like her did you. I actually used to think it was because you liked James," Remus said.

Charlotte screwed up her nose. "I never liked him like that. It was always Sirius, I just didn't like the way she was so perfect."

"It was?"

Sirius' voice was calmer than she had ever heard it. It was only two words, but she knew what he had picked up on. Remus looked uncomfortable and to her dismay quickly excused himself from the room. There was no-one else she could look to, only the serious face of Sirius who was running a finger along the tablecloths thread.

"We have to face this situation, you aren't a kid anymore," Charlotte said slowly. "But I do still care about you. I don't care that your older, but, I mean, other people will care."

He looked strained. "This is about other people? That's stupid, who cares what other people think."

She opened her mouth to reply but he interrupted her before she could get any sound out.

"Unless by other people, it's George."

This statement was faced by an even longer silence. The silence became so long that it was almost like its own sound. A ringing piercing sound that cut through the atmosphere making everyone who could hear it cringe. Both became suddenly interested in the pattern of the table cloth and avoided eye contact.

"He's sweet," Charlotte finally replied.

"Didn't think _sweet _was your type."

Charlotte sighed loudly. "Do you remember when we used to do things. You were always there pushing me along, but sometimes you can just be a little insensitive Sirius."

"So he's more sensitive than I am is he?"

"Well yeah."

"So that's why you don't like me anymore?"

Charlotte quickly shook her head feeling her heart pound underneath her rips as if it to wished it could escape from this predicament. Yes she did feel as though George was more sensitive, but Sirius being himself had never stopped her caring about him before. he was exciting, he was passion, he was lust, he was sexy and he was amazing.

"I still love you Sirius, just as you are. I think it's amazing how you never gave up on me, something I couldn't have even imagined you'd do."

As she spoke she was trying to convince herself of why she had used to feel the way she did but it seemed to be convincing herself of what she still felt. He was still all of those things. but then there was George. What kind of person strung along two people like this?

A horrible one was the simple answer.

"You're destroying me from the inside out, you know that Padfoot?" she said finally.

He stood up quickly, pushing his chair out which was accompanied by a loud screech. Looking away from her he said deeply, "You did that to me a long time ago." Then he too walked out of the room leaving her feeling like a rock in water that was trying to get to the surface. She had always been afraid of water, now here she was, surrounded by it.

When she stood up she saw something move behind her and quickly flipped around, thinking Sirius had come back in, but it wasn't. it was George.

"G-George. Why... I mean... how long have you been there?"

He looked at his hands. "I was listening with an extendable ear. I kind of heard everything. I felt curious, and I was nosy, I'm sorry."

She gritted her teeth with embarrassment. "Well yeah."

"So how do you feel?" he asked. "I mean, I know you loved him, but he'd old now. So can we, you know. You must be over him."

Throughout her mind all she could see was change, pressure and things that she couldn't comprehend. No-one here understood completely what all of this was like for her, it was like being reborn at the age of 16. So maybe that did make her a little confused when past feelings didn't agree with present feelings. She couldn't make out which was which and yeah, that did confuse her. Did they expect her to just know what she thought?

"I just..."

"You must be," George repeated, almost to himself.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING THAT I'M GOING THROUGH AND THE WORST PART IS NONE OF YOU SEEM TO CARE. SIRIUS IS BEING AS SELFISH AS ALWAYS, I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU REALLY CARE AND ONE OF MY OLD BEST FRIENDS WHO WAS ALWAYS SO NICE JUST LEAVES ME WITH SIRIUS WHEN I OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T WANT TO BE LEFT..." The shouting seemed to confirm her state of mind, but to Charlotte, each word of raised tone shot her closer to the surface of the water. "I FEEL COMPLETELY CONFUSED, I FEEL LIKE A TOTALLY HORRIBLE PERSON FOR BEING THIS WAY, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE. I MUST BE OVER HIM? I MUST BE? WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE THAT, IT WAS THREE DAYS AGO WHEN HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND, THREE DAYS GEORGE!"

Because of her tone and the fact that her mind had mutated into complete mush she didn't notice that Sirius and Remus had re-entered the room and were both staring at her as if she had gone crazy.

So maybe they weren't too far off.

Rushing past them Charlotte pushed her way out of the house and was about to run off when someone yanked her back. As a result they were both thrown into the bushes and leaves scratched at her skin. She pulled back from them but all it did was get her more scratched. When they finally untangled themselves, she managed to sit up and came face to face with Sirius. Infuriatingly, he looked pretty pleased with himself.

"I understand now," he said.

Charlotte laughed almost hysterically. "Really, do tell as to why you had to tackle me to tell me you understand."

He smirked. "It's your birthday today you know. You're 17."

Charlotte fell silent. She hadn't known that.

"I didn't think you had remembered, and to tell you the truth I was a bit annoyed at you, so I haven't got you a present yet. Remus wants us to do something for you when you feel better." Charlotte didn't say anything but tried to rid her hair of a leaf. "Do you remember your 16th birthday? When I tried to do something for you and ended up pulling us both into the lake?"

"Of course I remember."

"I'm going to do something better this year. I'm going to be as un Sirius as I can possibly be."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I don't want that. I like you how you..."

"You don't have to feel indebted to me. If you like George, then that's okay. It makes sense. We can't work. I mean we can still be important to each other, but it's different now and that's okay."

He slipped his fingers between hers and watched as she gave a soft shuddering gasp of breath. "Really?"

"Yes really. I can just be like you're guardian, like I am for Harry. I'll look after you. Like your Dad."

She slipped her hand out of his. "Like my _Dad?_ That's creepy. I'd rather you were like my friend again."

"I can do that."

His hair was strewn across his face in a dark elegant sort of way, half hiding one eye and part of his smirk. His warmth made her feel better, like finally someone knew how to make things okay. They stood up together and he pulled a piece of leaf out from her hair, heading back inside. As she went upstairs to try and apologize to George Sirius headed back into the room he was in before. Remus was sitting and waiting for him.

Slumping onto a couch Sirius pushed his face into a cushion.

"You aren't going to cry are you Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Fuck you."

Remus nodded a couple of times and then shook his head with a very faint laugh. "You did do the right thing you know. She'll feel so much better."

"Without me. yeah, yeah. Fucking wahoo. that's just great. And don't start on the if you really care thing again."

"I don't need to," Remus said. "Because you did that, I can tell you care. She might even be able to finish her schooling now."

Sirius pressed his face sideways into the couch now, so that it was possible for him to glare at Remus at the same time as look miserable and sulky. "I hate it when you're right."

**A/N Ohmygod. This has taken so, so long and I'm sorry about that. i've had so much going on, but it's finally up and I hope I still have some readers! Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Realisation and a Bucket.**

_Times are changing._

For a long time Severus Snape had been excluded. Marginalised and treated as an unequal. No-one except for a certain red-head had ever even made something remotely friendship-like with him and he hated life for it. He hated _them_. The main people involved in that would have been James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Back in the school days. Now it ranged around a bit more. He certainly despised Harry and the new Sirius too. Remus was growing on him but they were still never going to be buddies after the history they shared. Then there was Charlotte.

He definitely hated her, she had always been the only person who didn't like Lily which was the main reason he despised her but he also loathed the way she was always smiling. And the fact that she was in love with Sirius didn't help.

At first it had made him happy seeing her, not to mention Sirius miserable. Now that Sirius still appeared to have some sort of feelings for her, which she was shoving away for a newly found teenager he was completely ecstatic. Finally the perfect looking, smart, arrogant prick that was Sirius Black was getting a taste of what it was like to be Severus.

"You told me to come back," Snape said angrily. "So that I could have this word with Potter. And now you are telling me he's busy?"

Remus put his hands into the air. "Look it isn't my fault okay? Molly is keeping him busy and she is certainly not going to let him come down to visit. Can't you just wait until he's back at school Severus?"

"No," Snape spat back at him. "It's top secret business from Dumbledore, are you really going to get in the way of that?"

Remus opened his mouth to reply but as he did the two men flipped around as a small sound sounded from the kitchen door. Charlotte went bright red in the face.

"Sorry," she squeaked. "I was looking for George."

Snape rolled his eyes and didn't bother trying to hide the fact that he loathed the obviously stupid girl. Remus however folded his arms.

"Well Charlie he's upstairs. You could tell Harry to come down here while you are up there if you like."

Charlotte still looked apprehensive at these words and she swayed slightly on the spot, almost like she hadn't heard his words. She bit her lip slightly and avoided the two men's eye contact. "Is Sirius up there too?"

"Yes," Remus said simply. "But things are sorted aren't they?"

She nodded so slowly it clearly said that she didn't feel that things were sorted. These things did nothing but bring a huge gleeful smile to Snape's face. One that looked highly unnatural on his face as such things were so rarely seen upon it.

"So," he said in a slow drawl. "The _perfect_ couple, no longer perfect it seems."

Remus shook his head sternly at him but rather than repress what Severus was about to do it probably more provoked him. Charlotte didn't wince but her eyes seemed to glaze over a bit as she looked up.

"You so easily picked on others at school. Anyone you wanted and you did whatever Black wanted you to do. Like a prawn in his demented game of life."

"I wasn't a pra..."

But Snape wasn't slowing down. "It's pathetic how you dropped all of your friends to be with him. How you wore your hair in a ponytail, the way he liked it. How you both were so over the top kissing in public. You were horrible to people that he didn't like, just to impress him. Even Lily you seemed to like a bit better after you got together."

Charlotte's face was turning a very faint shade of pink and Remus was avoiding her questioning look. These things were obviously mulling over in her mind as Snape purposely left her a silence to think. "I didn't drop my friends. Mary and I fell out..."

Snape laughed cruelly. "I heard you say that. Funny how you only remember what you choose to. Lily told me that you and Mary were best buddies, till you began spending all your time with Sirius and his friends instead of her."

"I did that because we fell out! Not before!" Charlotte's voice was raised now and her eyes widened. "Tell him Remus."

Remus looked at his old friend finally. At her pleading eyes that were so clouded with fear. he knew why she was scared. What Snape was saying was beginning to come back to her.

"You always liked hanging with us, we liked you. It wasn't like it was a bad thing," Remus said finally, in a low tone. "Mary made other friends..."

Charlotte was slowly shaking her head from side to side. As if the more she did that the easier she could convince herself.

"It's okay to change. I mean, you fell in love with Sirius. It was just the way things worked out," Remus said.

"Funny how everything worked out the way Sirius wanted things to. Because he never really liked Mary did he?" Snape added.

This statement was followed by a hollow silence that seemed to draw breathe from Charlotte's own lungs. She remembered that night when Mary had yelled at her because she went out with James, and Sirius rather than spend the day with her on her birthday. She remembered saying she'd make up for it tomorrow, Sirius getting angry and him making her come to Hogsmede with him instead. She remembered all those times he had seemed insensitive, she remembered all the times she had seemed insensitive too. It was her who had told Mary that was it, but she remembered who had been in her mind the whole time and that was Sirius.

"You just don't know what it's like to care about someone like we did," she said to Snape forcefully. "Miserable git."

Snape smiled oddly at this. "No? I haven't ever been made to change to please someone but I'm glad. Otherwise I'd have never known if the person was in love with me or the person they had made me."

This stung. Definitely it did. Especially the way that Remus was sheepishly looking away. She knew she had changed with Sirius, but she had always thought it was for the better. Trouble was she only seemed to remember the good parts. The Charlotte who had liked Mary, the Charlotte who was a nerd who wore her hair in braids, and the Charlotte who had been nice to everyone including Snape was long gone. She had never seen it as a bad thing before now.

Remus put his hand on her shoulder and she felt him grip it tightly for a very short moment. "Could you get Harry for me? Severus is here to speak with him."

Charlotte nodded and quickly left the room. She didn't want Snape to know that he had got to her. Unfortunately, he knew exactly this and didn't need to see the look on her face to work it out.

His grin proved that to Remus straight away. "Severus just stick to what you are here for will you? The poor girl is stuck in an alternate universe. Give her a break."

Snape gritted his teeth in a snarling sort of way. "You know I'm right. Sirius completely moulded her into one of you. So you liked her that way, you didn't complain. But I can see she lost whatever moral she once had."

"She's a good person," Remus said. "Sweet, fun and lovely."

Snape sniggered. "People who don't give a shit about other people aren't sweet Remus. And anyone who is like Sirius is not lovely."

Remus shook his head but before he could say anything Harry entered the room looking rather grim.

"What do you want?" he spat at Snape rudely.

Upstairs Charlotte was fuming. She was pacing about Sirius' old bedroom and throwing her hands about in the air every few moments. Muttering incoherent words. George's eyes followed her as he did so with a smirk sliding onto his face.

"Are you sure you're okay Charlie?" he asked after a particularly loud muttering.

She turned to face him with such anger in her face that he looked mildly scared. "Who does that complete ass think he is? He doesn't know what I went through at school. He doesn't know what Sirius and I felt? Who is he to judge me?"

There was a nagging thought at the back of her mind that told her Snape hadn't had the easiest life either but it was overpowered by her shame and anger from what he had said before.

George made a face. "I thought you said, things were over between you and Sirius?"

She sat down on the bed beside him, wringing her hands together. "They are. I'm sorry George. He just got to me. He was saying that I'm a terrible person because I changed when I was with Sirius and things like that."

George frowned deeply, a soft crease appearing in his pale forehead. "Well that isn't on is it? You are a wonderful person."

Charlotte didn't seem to be able to stay in one place for long because she had stood up once more and was pacing the room again. She stared hard at the photo from back in her school days trying to pull from it anything that she could that would help her situation but nothing surfaced. George was swinging his legs slightly, kicking at the already splintering wood on one of the beds legs. He had a thoughtful look on his face. One that Fred would have recognised instantly. It was the one that came before the formation of a plan.  
"How about we put that prank into action then?" George's voice hit the room lifting the atmosphere immediately.

Charlotte smiled slightly, spinning around, her gaze focussed on George who was smiling back at her. Sliding back next to him he leant against her ever so slightly and she could almost feel the way he cared coming off of him in waves. Like an aura or something, if you believed in things like that. George really, honestly liked her for her. Or the her that he saw anyway. She didn't know who she actually was anymore.

"Sounds like a pretty brilliant idea if you ask me," she replied.

So she was a different person now, that happens. Snape was still a git and it was going to feel pretty good pulling a prank on him.

Heading into the attic the two of them searched through the thick dust, slicing it off surfaces with their fingers and then coughing as the clouds of particles flew past their nostrils. Charlotte squinted through the musky air trying to see if any of the equipment that they needed was there. They couldn't see a thing through the thickness of it all and her eyes were beginning to itch.

"Not much here is there?" she asked.

George shrugged, or it looked like he did anyone of what she could see. "I'm sure I can transfigure us a bucket and things."

Charlotte smiled at this. He had told her how he didn't pay much attention in school but he had obvious talent. no one could argue that. It was undeniable, he just couldn't use the talent in schoolwork. She remembered a similar thing with her in her 5th year. The teachers wouldn't stop talking about how smart she used to be, how she wasn't paying enough attention anymore. She wasn't doing her homework anymore. But Sirius never had to do homework so she hadn't either. Trouble was it was only her that fell behind. She could have never transfigured a bucket. Then again, what did it matter. She had been so happy in Sirius' arms, so passionately in love. And now there was George. She wished she could just stop moaning to herself in her mind. It would make everything a lot easier.

Walking downstairs they had to dodge Harry and Ron who were cursing to each other about something Snape was making Harry do. Both George and Charlotte had to smile at this.

"I suppose I'm not the only one he annoys," she said with a sideways grin.

The two of them crept around so that they were in the stairway standing just above the front door. Charlotte could see from where she was now crouched the umbrella rack that Tonks always knocked over whenever she came inside, and the portrait of Sirius' mother that was near impossible to get to stop screaming. Inside she was sort of glad his mother had never met her. Then again Sirius always said she would have loved her much more than she loved him.

"You still okay?" George's whisper tickled the back of her neck.

"Yeah," she whispered back, her whisper a little louder and harsher than his. "You?"

"Yeah."

They waited patiently and sure enough after only a couple of minutes a very annoyed looking Sirius and a very smug looking Snape were walked out of the room by Remus. He was standing between the two with their wands in his hand. After much persuasion he eventually handed the wands back and he seemed to be trying to talk them out of something.

"Go now," Charlotte whispered. "Bewitch it to go straight over to him."

George shook his head. "Remus' head will get in the way. We'll have to wait."

But as they waited Snape moved closer and closer to the door.

"There's not enough time," Charlotte said. "Try going around the edge of them so it its him face on."

George nodded and with intense concentration he sent the bucket flying towards them. The red shiny bucket flew unsteadily around Sirius, then in front of Remus and just as it was about to tip onto Snape's head it swerved out of the way and tipped a cascade of soapy water onto Remus' head. Remus let out a bubbly cough.

Charlottes hands flew to her mouth and George winced. "Ohh no. What happened George?"

George held back a snigger. "I dunno. I was aiming at Snape."

"You should never try and prank a Slytherin!" Snape yelled upstairs with a slight triumphant tone.

George shrugged at Charlotte and the pair went downstairs feeling slightly sheepish as Remus wiped at his face, removing bubbles of soap from his vision.

"Sorry Remus," George said with a grin. 'I wasn't aiming for you."

Remus shook his head a bit like the way a dog would and his hair ended up sticking out at all angles. Sirius burst out into laughter which was slightly contagious and pulled George, Charlotte and Remus into it as well.

"I guess I won't need to take a shower now," Remus said through the laughter.

None of them noticed when Snape sulked out of the room feeling annoyed that they were laughing even though he managed to foil their plans to prank him.

**a/n Please review! And thanks so much to everyone who has. You're loyalty means so much. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius was still sulking. In fact he hadn't moved ever since the whole Snap incident. Remus was beginning to get seriously worried about his sanity. Sirius had never been the sanest of people but as his friend Remus had always been able to understand what was going on in his head. Now after being cooped up in this house with the Order being out and about, and Charlotte coming back from the dead on top of that it seemed like he really was crazy. He even had those crazy eyes on where his eyeballs almost looked like they were coming out of their sockets.

"Er- so you told Charlie it's fine for her to be with George…" Remus repeated slowly for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Sirius just glared.

"And you want to be just her friend now…"

More glaring.

"Even though you know you are in love with her no matter what her age and really just want to run upstairs and punch George in his smirking face and then snog her silly?" Remus finished with a smirk on his face.

Sirius finally glanced at his friend but the glaring eyes didn't go away. "How can you tell all that Moony?"

Remus shrugged with a laugh. "I don't know how, I mean you hide your emotions so well and all."

Sirius got up and begun pacing the room, he looked reckless and scary, wringing his hands. "I'm going back in time," he said suddenly.

There was a long silence after this. Time was not to be meddled with and there was no way in the world Remus was going to allow a crazy person going back in time where everyones lives could be mucked up. He told Sirius this too but regretted it almost instantly.

"My life is already bloody mucked up alright! I'll just kindnap Sirius or something and then live my life back when it was good." Sirius kept pacing around the room faster and faster. Remus quickly reached out, grabbing his shoulder and tugging him onto the bed.

"That's the dumbest thing you've ever said."

Sirius shook his head. "I'll get to be with her again, the her that liked me and wasn't fascinated with this ridiculous joker that acts sweet just to get into her."

"I don't think George…"

"And I can change what happens, I'll stop her being stuck in that cupboard and we'll live happily ever after…" Before Sirius could continue with his rant a certain Molly Weasley entering the room interrupting him.

"Oh good," she said, pleased. "You are both here. I've decided to take the boys on a well deserved holiday. Arthur really needs it and well by golly so could I. I've let Tonks know that she'll have to fill in for our duties and she didn't seem to mind. You'd just have to look after yourselves here, and Charlotte so I wanted to check that was okay?"

She walked over to where Sirius now sat breathing heavily with the look of a worried mother on her face. She patted his head and he looked extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Please Molly, we're grown men. We'll be fine."

Remus gave Molly a look that said, well I'm grown atleast an I'll look after Sirius and Charlotte. "We really will be fine."

Charlotte came into the room looking a bit forlorn, she had obviously just talked to George. "We were all having such a good time here.." she said sadly, then her cheeks reddened furiously. "I mean, I'll miss you guys Molly but I hope you have a good trip!" The last sentenced was rushed and Charlotte sat beside Sirius feeling silly.

"It's okay Charlie, I know you connected with the twins" – Sirius pretended to gag to Remus who gave him a look – "but we won't be gone for long at all. It'll give you three time to relax without all the commotion." She was obviously referring to the previous days of which she didn't approve of in the slightest.

The three people being left behind at headquarters all gave a solemn nod and Molly hurried out of the room to pack. This left a very awkward threesome who didn't know what to say.

"What if we went on a holiday too?" Remus asked with a cheery smile, primarily directed at cheering up Charlotte.

Sirius rolled his eyes and slid his armchair backwards. He'd obviously been digging his feet into the floor with angry and the chair had lost its friction. "I can't leave remember." Each word was said through gritted teeth and Charlotte sighed loudly.

"Sirius you really are so moody. You used to be so cool and collected."

"Fuck off."

"Sirius, get over yourself," Remus interjected.

Another silence followed this.

"Both of you. Eff the fuck off."

Charlotte shuffled closer to him. "I think I might go see George."

"Good for you," Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Should I sleep with him?"

Remus looked positively disgusted and Sirius jumped from his chair so high into the air it seemed like it was on fire. Charlotte just smirked back at the pair of them with her arms folded.

"Why would you say that?" Remus asked, his proper manners feeling uncomfortable at her statement and he looked completely bewildered.

Sirius had gone beetroot in the face and was beginning to shake all over. They all seemed to be about to explode with anger and hidden tension when the door to the living room opened and a cheery faced red haired teen bounded in. George's smile slipped off his face as the atmosphere in the room hit him.

"All good Sirius?" he asked the beetroot.

Sirius stopped shaking and stood up, spinning around to face George. "I'll kill ya!" he replied, reaching into his pocket.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte found Fred and George in their room packing belongings away into identical bags. Fred's however, was mostly packed where George seemed to be packing and then unpacking continually.

"Hello," Charlotte said cautiously, giving George a grin as he looked up. He grinned back sheepishly but then quickly looked down at his bag again.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Please Charlie, give us a break and just tell him you won't hitch it with Sirius while we are gone. George has gone paranoid and I can tell you the look does not suit him as it might me."

Charlotte went bright red, she could feel the heat crawling up her neck. "Oh, I uh."

George frowned and pushed his twin onto the bed and pretended to beat him up. "I'm not paranoid! And if I were it would certainly suit me better than you."

"Well I," Charlotte began.

Fred hopped up on the bed. "I would pick Sirius over you George, he's way sexy."

"Way sexy?" Charlotte giggled.

Fred winked at her but then bounded out of the room, perhaps to give them space, or perhaps just to cause mayhem somewhere else. Either way the room lost it's joking tone and George silently unpacked his bag again. Charlotte sat on his bed in the way so that he had to focus on her instead of the clothes.

"Why don't you just use magic to pack?" she asked.

George shrugged.

She looked at him inquiringly. "I'm not going to you know."

George looked up finally. "What?"

"I'm not going to get with Sirius."

George laughed awkwardly and wandered around the room as if looking for something but he couldn't seem to find it. Charlotte stood up. "George! I'm not in love with him okay, we're just friends. He was my boyfriend, but now we're just friends because we're in different places in our lives! I mean look at us! He's all distinguished and I've missed that the world is falling to pieces, I'm a mess."

George shook his head. "You aren't a mess, you'll figure stuff out."

"Yeah," she replied. "With you, when you are back."

George let a grin slide onto his face but tried to hide it by scratching the side of his mouth. "Yeah, cool, whatever, you know, sweet."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "So you're cool."

"Yeah."

Charlotte smiled, though he was acting odd he looked much happier now, and his bag seemed to finally be being packed. She nodded and feeling slightly better herself kissed him on the cheek. "Well I'll see you later cool guy."

She left the room quickly but as she turned into the hallway she could have sworn she saw him punch his fist into the air.

Upstairs she sat on Sirius' bed feeling that things might just work out after all. I mean she could be sad about the loss of things, or she could look at what was getting better. Sirius might even come around and they could be best friends again. Maybe Remus would tutor her in charms like the old days and she could consider going back to school. Now that would be weird. What if kids were smarter these days.

She pulled out the photo of the four marauders and smiled, they looked so happy and carefree. Looking around a bit she couldn't find any photos of her and Sirius together and felt a bit disappointed.

"Distinguished huh?" a voice came from behind her.

She looked around to find Sirius leaning on the door frame. "That's old but in a good way right?"

Charlotte laughed. "Yeah."

He sat down next to her and looked at the photo too with a small smile. "Who would have thought then, that we'd be here now. In this war, with you."

"So the Order is against you know who?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, but before you ask you can't join."

Charlotte almost choked. "What, Sirius, seriously? I mean, you always said we'd fight the dark arts together. It was always your fantasy."

He shrugged, he didn't feel so protective of her then. At that time, they were equal, he was out for himself and she was out for herself but they were somehow linked. Now, he just wanted to hex anyone who came near her.

"I guess, I mean I said Harry could…" he trailed off.

"It's settled then," she replied. "I'll join, we can be the partners you always wanted to be!"

Sirius' dark eyes seemed glazed but she didn't push it any further, things were going so well the way they were she didn't want to bring up too much future or too much past that might set him off.

But Sirius was already thinking about the future, her future. He didn't want her to leave the house, go to school like Harry. He already missed him enough he couldn't lose her too. But how to arrange that without Remus murdering him.

"Charlie, you should become fully involved, you are right. It'd be good for you I reckon. Into the future forget the past."

She smiled broadly, god how he loved that smile, especially when he had caused it. "Brilliant."

They sat in silence for a long time, both staring at the doorway as if wondering whether to leave or not, but then Charlotte piped up. "Where are all the photos of us?"

Sirius shook his head slowly, he had sworn never to look at those again, at anything that reminded him of her the day after Lily and James wedding. Sure, that day had been great, and he was so so happy for them. Especially James who was so in love with Lily it hurt his mind and teeth, but they day had hurt. It just reminded him of Charlie like a stab in the heart. "I hid them," he said.

"Where?"

He got off the bed and moved the rug, pushing his wand under a floorboard, it came up with a loud screech, but Charlotte didn't seem to mind. Her eyes lit up, he put his hand in and dug out a shoebox.

She smiled, "oh how cliché Sirius!"

He grinned. "You know me, I'm a charmer." They both laughed and it seemed almost like old times. He let her open the box.

Charlotte breathed in so quick she felt dizzy, there wasn't just photos in this box. The first thing she saw was her beautiful silver bracelet he had given her when they first got together. It was dainty and had a dog charm on it, she'd taken it off for detention that day. Then next to it was other things of hers, her hair clip, her coin purse and even her perfume. Sirius looked almost embarrassed as she put some on.

"I, well I dunno, I didn't think you'd mind if I kept…" He trailed off as he saw the tear on her cheek.

Under those she found a picture of the two of them in full Gryffindor get up. "James finest match that was," she said. Her photographic self had her arms around Sirius' waist and he was trying to swing her around but she didn't want to and kept getting grumpy but then laughing.

He'd even kept notes she'd passed him in class.

Charlotte just gaped at them, searching through photo after photo of her smily face with multiple people.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive."

Sirius sighed. "You know I wasn't," he said. "But I had never felt anything like that before, it made me f-ing crazy."

Charlotte looked up at the ceiling to try and hold in any waterworks. She knew how she felt, Sirius was Sirius and now he was distinguished. And George was fun, and he truly seemed to care. But now, now Sirius throws this at her?

"God you really loved me didn't you?"

Sirius didn't answer but he pulled out two pictures and they seemed well enough to answer that question. One was of the marauders and her, near her 17th birthday. Sirius looked so, so happy. The other was the last day of Hogwarts.


End file.
